Sleep Over
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Updated The Boys Cover is blown and Now they have to find a way to listen without getting Caught. No Flmaes where others and discover cards aren't accpeted and no pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Sleep Over  
  
Hey guys this is My Yu-Gi-Oh Story, with all Original Characters and some made up. I only own the ones you don't see on the show.  
  
Chapter 1: Planning  
  
It was a normal day in Domino City, at Domino City High school where school was letting out, and students leaving to go home.  
  
Tea was in a hurry for home because her parents are leaving on a trip out of Town and she has to stay home to watch the place for the entire weekend. Before she leaves Yugi catches her.  
  
"Hey Tea, you wanna hang out at the mall tomorrow?" Yugi asks.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi I can't, I have to be home because my parents are going to Vegas to redo their Wedding night." Tea says sighing.  
  
"My parents do that every year." Yugi says. "Well too bad because I really wanted to hang out too."  
  
"I know, but I can't sorry." Tea says. Then an Idea pops in her mind. She then rushes off to her house.  
  
At The Gardner Residence*  
  
"Tea you know the rules. No parties and no Boys." Her mom says.  
  
"Mom can I ask you for a small favor?" Tea asks.  
  
"Yes dear." Mrs. Gardner says.  
  
"Can I have a sleep over? I mean just all of us girls, no boys Promise." Tea says looking at the both of her parents.  
  
"Nothing but girls?" Her father asks.  
  
"Yep. I know all of the most Quiet girls and they know better." Tea says to her parents.  
  
"I don't see why not I mean it is a bunch of girls." Mrs. Gardner says.  
  
"Ok honey you can have it, but If I find one spectacle of a boy over here, you're grounded forever." Her father says.  
  
"Ok." Tea says as her parents leave their room. They put their bags by the door and set money on the table.  
  
"Now this is enough for 2 days. Don't use it all at once." Mrs. Gardner Says.  
  
"K Mom." Tea says anxiously waiting for her parents to leave. Once they do leave Tea closes the door and goes upstairs to get her phone book.  
  
She gets past 5 pages of Guy Phone numbers to the girl numbers.  
  
She begins calling all of her female friends, Beginning with Mai.  
  
The Valentine Residence*  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring Mai is in the other room and runs to the phone, in hoping it's some one worth talking to.  
  
When she gets to the phone she looks at the Caller ID and can see it's Tea. She picks up the receiver and puts up to her ear.  
  
"This better be important." Mai says.  
  
"I'm inviting you to a sleep Over Tomorrow night." Tea says.  
  
"A sleep over?" Mai asks. "Aren't we kinda big for that?"  
  
"It's just us girls, no boys." Tea says.  
  
"No Boys? Well what kinda party is it without a boys?" Mai asks.  
  
"An all girls sleep over." Tea says in hoping Mai will say yes.  
  
"Fine I'll be there." Mai says.  
  
"Thanks." Tea says hanging up and calling the next girl which Isis. (Sorry I had to put her in this)  
  
At her Residence* (I know not the last name)  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. She reaches behind her grabs the receiver, not turning from the movie she is watching, with her brother downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Isis speaking." Isis says.  
  
"Hey Isis, would you like to come to a sleep over here tomorrow?" Tea asks.  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Isis asks.  
  
"Yeah. Are you busy, because if you are, then it's ok." Tea says  
  
"Oh no, I'm free." Isis says. "What time should I show up?"  
  
"Oh around 6. You'll be the first to show up and help me set things up." Tea says.  
  
"Ok. See you then." Isis says.  
  
"Ok bye." Tea says hanging up.  
  
Tea then calls the rest of her friends and then after she's done, she's satisfied at that.  
  
"I can't wait to have my first high school sleep over." Tea says going to her room and putting her phone book away.  
  
Enough for now people. I hope you guys like this and don't flame me for this story. It came to me while eating a huge piece of cake and daydreaming. So please review.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets

Chapter 2: Keeping Secrets  
  
After making her calls, she then decides what she will do for her sleep over.  
  
Saturday*  
  
Tea wakes up to an empty house and it's a Sunny day. She gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen. When she gets there, the phone rings. She picks up the receiver and puts it to her ear.  
  
"Hello." Tea says yawning.  
  
"Hi Tea. Did I wake you?" The Voice on the other end asks.  
  
"No Yugi you didn't. I just woke up myself." Tea says.  
  
"So since you're home to day, I was wondering if I could come over and we could watch a few movies?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Uh Yugi, dear, I won't be home because I ...I .. Have some errands to run." Tea says stuttering.  
  
"Errands like?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Um To the store to buy..uh food yeah that's right." Tea says covering up what she really has to do.  
  
"MMM ok If you say so. When will you be home again?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Um about Sunday." Tea says.  
  
"Sunday?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Yeah because after I get home I have to go visit someone in the hospital." Tea says.  
  
"Oh Ok. Well talk to you then." Yugi says.  
  
They both hang up and tea leans against the wall, being relieved that yugi didn't see through her lie.  
  
"That was close." Tea says.  
  
At Wheeler Residence*  
  
Serenity is awake and planning what she plans on taking to the sleep over. Joey walks past and can see his sister doing something and decides to back up and see what she is doing.  
  
"What are you doing serenity?" Joey asks. Serenity covers her list and turns to her brother smiling.  
  
"Uh nothing." Serenity says.  
  
"Ok if it's nothing then why do you have a suit case?" Joey asks.  
  
"Um because I have a friend in the hospital who needs something's." Serenity says.  
  
"Oh I see. Who is this friend?" Joey asks.  
  
"Uh her name is.Uh her name is..Susan yeah Susan and she's sick." Serenity says turning back around.  
  
"There is no Susan is it?" Joey asks.  
  
"Ok you got me. But you have to keep this a secret." Serenity says pulling her brother in her room.  
  
"Tea is having a sleep over at her house and she asked me to come. Now you have to keep it an absolute secret and not to tell your friends ok?" Serenity says.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me sis." Joey says leaving the room.  
  
"Thanks." Serenity says turning back to her list.  
  
At The Gardner Residence*  
  
Tea has gotten dressed and has left the house to buy something's. (In this story, Tea is driving.) She climbs in the car and is off to the store to buy chips and etc. (her parents took a cab to the airport) When she arrives at the store, she parks and gets out. She puts on the alarm that locks the doors and puts the alert on and goes inside.  
  
Once inside she pulls out her list and begins looking. Tea finds the chips first and then goes to the cookie aisle. When tea gets to the cookie Aisle, she sees the back of Yugi's head or she thinks she does. She continues looking until she sees a much taller looking Yugi, which is Yami, and then turns away.  
  
"Oh great, just what I need." Tea mentally says.  
  
She continues looking in the aisles until she bumps into someone.  
  
Tea looks up to see Yugi holding 2 6 Packs of pop (not beer) and Yami holding Cookies.  
  
"Tea, I didn't expect to bump into you here." Yugi says with his usual smile  
  
"Uh hey Yugi, this was one of my errands, but don't worry, I'm not keeping any secrets from you." Tea says.  
  
"From the looks of it, it looks like you're having a party." Yami says.  
  
"Party, Oh no, I'm not having a party, I'm just buying things we need." Tea says smiling weirdly hoping those 2 won't catch on.  
  
"Well ok if you says so." Yugi says turning to Yami. "I need another one of those."  
  
Yami grabs another can of Dip.  
  
"Looks like you guys are having a party." Tea says.  
  
"Nope, just small things." Yugi says.  
  
"Well I best get going." Tea says. "Nice running into you guys here."  
  
She walks off and finds the rest of what she does need, Pays for it, and leave the store.  
  
"Too many close calls." Tea says. She says turning off the alarm and climbing in. She is on her way home.  
  
At The Moto Residence*  
  
Yami and Yugi Just arrived home.  
  
"Something is defiantly up with Tea because she's acting strange." Yugi says.  
  
"You humans are weird." Yami says taking the bags into the Kitchen.  
  
"Well I'm going to find out what's going on if anything is." Yugi says. Just then the phone rings. Yami turns around and picks it up.  
  
"Hello." Yami says.  
  
"Hello is Yugi there?" A familiar voice asks.  
  
"Hey Joey, yeah he's right here." Yami says. "Yugi it's Joey."  
  
Yugi runs to the phone and takes it from Yami.  
  
"Hey Joey." Yugi says. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. You wanna hang out to day?" Joey asks.  
  
"Sure. What time do you want to come?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Well Serenity will be leaving about 4 or 5 so about one of those times." Joey says.  
  
"Oh where is she going?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Oh to some girl thing." Joey says.  
  
"Now let me ask you something, did she tell you where?" Yugi asks.  
  
"She did, but I forgot." Joey says.  
  
"I saw Tea at the store and she was acting weird. She was picking up a lot of Chips and cookies and things." Yugi says.  
  
"Oh she was? Is she having a party?" Joey asks.  
  
"She said no. Things she needed." Yugi says.  
  
"Serenity hangs out with her, let me ask her." Joey says. "Serenity, is Tea having a party?"  
  
"No she isn't." Serenity says.  
  
"She said no. But you know she is packing for the night to go see Tea, so I would say it's something between them. It's a girl thing." Joey says. " I would rather stay out of it."  
  
"I'm going to find out. Joey, call every guy we know and like. We are going to find out what is going on at her house." Yugi says. "And oh yeah, see you around 4."  
  
"Ok bye man." Joey says.  
  
Yugi hangs up the phone.  
  
"What's going on Yugi?" Yami asks.  
  
"Something is going on at Tea's house and I'm going to find out what it is." Yugi says.  
  
"Maybe Tea is having a stay at home night by herself." Yami says putting the chips away.  
  
"I doubt it if Serenity is going." Yugi says. "Something is going on."  
  
"Well how will ever know?" Yami says.  
  
"I have a way to find out." Yugi says taking off his shoes and Running to his bedroom.  
  
"He's a weird kid." Yami says putting the rest of the food away.  
  
Well peeps enough for now. I hope this one is liked. By the way can someone tell me if Marik and Isis is Related. That would be nice because it's part of what's going to make this story great.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3: Avoiding and Gathering

Chapter 3: Avoiding and Gathering  
  
The Ishitar Residence*  
  
Isis is in her room packing when her brother Marik walks past. (In this story, They are living in a house).  
  
Marik decides then to back up and asks questions.  
  
"Where ya going sis?" Marik asks.  
  
"Somewhere. Why?" Isis says not taking her eyes off her suitcase.  
  
"Because you really never go anyplace except to duels and things with me." Marik says taking another lick of his popsicle.  
  
"Marik get that sticky thing out of here. I'm going to Tea's house for the night ok?" Isis says turning to her brother.  
  
"Then who will be here with me?" Marik asks.  
  
"Marik you're 18 years old. You can stay home alone and plus mom and dad will be here." Isis says. (They have parents in this story. Sorry to change it around)  
  
"Well if you are staying for night, then have a good time." Marik says.  
  
"Thanks Marik." Isis says packing her toothbrush.  
  
Marik leaves the room and down the hall when the phone rings in the kitchen. He goes to the phone and answers it.  
  
"Hello Ishitar Residence." Marik says.  
  
"Hello is Marik there?" A voice that sounds like Yugi asks.  
  
"Yeah this is him. Sup man?" Marik says.  
  
"Hey man do you want to hang out tonight?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Sure around what time?" Marik asks.  
  
"Well around 4 or 5." Yugi says.  
  
"Well I'll come after my sister leaves. She's going to stay the night with tea." Marik says.  
  
"Your sister too?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Yeah why? How many more are going?" Marik asks.  
  
"Well Serenity and now her. There might be more." Yugi says. "When you asked her what did she say?"  
  
"Well she just said "Marik get that sticky thing out of my room" and she was packing." Marik says.  
  
"Tea's holding back on me and I'm going to find out why." Yugi says. "Just come over about 4 ok?"  
  
"Ok 4:30." Marik says.  
  
"Alright see ya then." Yugi says hanging up the phone.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
"What's going on Yugi?" Yami asks as he sees Yugi thinking by the phone.  
  
"Isis is also going to stay with Tea for the night." Yugi says.  
  
"Maybe it's a girl thing and Yugi I doubt if Tea is holding out on you. She maybe just having them over for the day." Yami says.  
  
"With Suitcases Yami?" Yugi asks turning to Yami.  
  
"Well I don't know. I'm a Yami. What do you expect from me?" Yami asks leaving the livingroom.  
  
"I'm going to find out why." Yugi says.  
  
At the Valentine Residence*  
  
Mai is in her room packing for the night's stay. Her little brother Mark walks past and then backs up to see his sister packing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mark asks. (Mark belongs to me)  
  
"I'm packing for the a night's stay. Why?" Mai says.  
  
"Because I want to know." Mark says.  
  
"Go away brat. Don't you have water balloons to sling at cars?" Mai asks getting irritated as she packs her "oh so important" make up.  
  
"You're a mean sister." Mark says.  
  
"You're a brat now get out." Mai says closing the suitcase.  
  
"I'm telling mom you're leaving." Mark says.  
  
"She already knows. Now go eat bugs or something." Mai says leaving the room.  
  
"You eat dirt." Mark says running out past his sister.  
  
"You suck worms." Mai says putting her suitcase on the couch.  
  
At the moto Residence*  
  
Yugi is calling every guy he knows from school, even Duke. (I know that's his name. The guy from Cube Monsters)  
  
"Ok that's everyone." Yugi says.  
  
Yami comes down stairs to see Yugi on the couch.  
  
"What were doing on the phone? I have to make a call." Yami says.  
  
"I was calling all of the guys to come here so we can figure out what's going on at Tea's house." Yugi says.  
  
"And this concerns me how?" Yami asks with a smart remark.  
  
"It can if you want it to." Yugi says.  
  
"No thanks." Yami says dialing the numbers on the cordless phone in his hand. Just then Yugi gets an Idea.  
  
Yugi gets off the couch and runs out of the house. He runs to Marik's house, which is only 2 blocks from his. (With his shoes on)  
  
When he gets there he knocks. He can hear footsteps and then the door opens. Marik appears in the door.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Marik says.  
  
"Hey man I just came by to ask you something." Yugi says.  
  
"What's that?" Marik asks. You could have called."  
  
"My Yami was on the phone. Well anyway I was wondering do you have any tiny gadgets or anything?" Yugi asks.  
  
"I have several why?" Marik asks.  
  
"Ok I have an Idea." Yugi says.  
  
At the Time Of gathering*  
  
All the girls begin leaving their houses. Isis, Mai, Serenity, and some others too.  
  
Yugi and Yami watch out of the window as some girls walk pass.  
  
"I'm telling you Yami something is going on." Yugi says.  
  
"Well if something is I wouldn't want to find out." Yami says walking away from the window.  
  
At the Ishitar Residence*  
  
"Have a nice time sister." Marik says placing something in her bag.  
  
"Thanks Marik. Now I left a note for mom and dad and I won't be back until Sunday night." Isis says.  
  
"Ok. Bye." Marik says smiling at what he did. Isis just walks out of the door and closes it behind her.  
  
At The Gardner Residence*  
  
Tea has everything set for her party and puts the movies out for display.  
  
After putting the movies up for Display, The doorbell rings.  
  
Tea runs to the door and opens it. It's Mai and Serenity.  
  
"Hi ya guys. Come on in." Tea says opening the door for them.  
  
"Hey so when does the party start?" Mai asks.  
  
"Well when the rest of the guests arrive." Tea says.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Tea runs and answers t. It's other girls from School. Stacy, Maggie, Margie, Jeri, Cassy, Sandra and a few others.  
  
"Hey guys. None of your brothers followed you here did they?" Tea asks.  
  
They all laugh and giggle at the same time as Tea closes the door.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
All the guys are rapidly appearing at Yugi's house. Once they are all there, they all get comfortable.  
  
"Well welcome guys. Tonight we are going to learn the secrets of Girls and why they act so weird." Yugi says. (Got a better title?)  
  
"Screw learning, let's just do." Duke says.  
  
"No we won't." Tristan says.  
  
"Look the girls are up to something tonight and I want to know what." Yugi says. "This never happened before."  
  
"Well count me in." Joey says.  
  
"Me too." Bakura says.  
  
"Me also." Marik says. (Which is Bakura's Yami.)  
  
"Now this is what we will do." Yugi says.  
  
Well enough for now. I hope this chapter isn't too rushed or I missed parts because if I did, I will go back and change it later. Was a bit distracted. So please enjoy, review and thanks. I know some of these others things I through in aren't on the show, but later you will see why I did it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Homing Devices

Chapter 4: Secrets and Homing Devices  
  
Note: I know in this story I put a lot of wild things in it, but like I said you will see why I did do it. No Pun Intended. Oh and for those of you who do have accounts here and Just don't feel like signing in, I may just turn that off since I get a lot of weird reviews, let alone freaky responses so nothing against you happy reviewers. Please understand and enjoy.  
  
The girls are all gathered and the boys are ready to pounce.  
  
"So what's to learn?" Bakura asks.  
  
"Well girls are weird in their own way and that act too freaky." Yami says.  
  
"Well we can know the secrets soon." Marik says holding up a walkie-talkie.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Well you see I planted a small microphone in Isis's Pajama's and when they all go for the night ware, then we can hear what they are saying." Marik says.  
  
"But what if they are saying things like now about us?" Duke asks.  
  
"Well I doubt it. Usually about now, they start finding things to watch and eat. The late night is usually the time when they start talking about the boys." Marik says.  
  
"Well Ok, but what are we going to do until then?" Joey asks.  
  
"Well then until then, let's just share secrets or watch movies or whatever." Yugi says sitting in the crowd.  
  
"Ok I got one." Tristian says. "How many of you have crushes?"  
  
"Everyone has those." Yami says.  
  
"Oh really? Well name one." Tristian says.  
  
"Well Isis." Yami says.  
  
"What the F----" Marik starts.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Who do you like?" Yami says turning the curious eye.  
  
"I'm not saying." Marik says turning on the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Ok then anyone else?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Well I like Serenity." Duke says.  
  
"You like who?" Tristian asks with an inquiring tone.  
  
"Serenity why?" Duke asks. Without words Tristian jumps across the room at Duke, pinning him down.  
  
Yami goes over to them and breaks them up.  
  
"Ok guys let's not loose our minds here. They are girls, not property." Yami says.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Who ever my sister picks is who she picks." Joey says.  
  
"Well you know she is fine." Yami says turning away.  
  
"Not you too." Duke says fuming.  
  
"Ok Guys, guys. Ok maybe saying this was a bad idea." Yugi says.  
  
"Well you know Marik, Isis isn't too bad either." Yami says.  
  
"Ok man that's enough." Joey says.  
  
"What? She isn't." Yami says picking up a movie.  
  
"You like Isis?" Marik says ready to burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah I do. So what." Yami says. "Who do you like since you're downing me so much."  
  
"Well I can't tell you that." Marik says with Red cheeks.  
  
"Why not?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Because it's a secret." Marik says.  
  
"That's why we are here so later on we can crash the party and have us a little fun." Tristian says.  
  
"Well ok. I like.uh." Marik starts. Everybody waits with all eyes on Marik.  
  
"Ok fine I like Mai. MAI OK???" Marik yells.  
  
"Hey Joey it looks like you got Competition." Yugi says turning to Joey.  
  
"Competition with who?" Joey asks still looking at the Tv.  
  
"Don't you like Mai?" Yami asks.  
  
"Yeah I do." Joey says. "She's a bit stuck up at times, but I like her none the less."  
  
"Marik don't you like Mai?" Yugi asks.  
  
"I just said I did." Marik says as Joey turns to him.  
  
"You like who?" Joey asks turning to Marik. Marik looks as if her seen a ghost.  
  
"M..M..ai." Marik chokes out.  
  
"You little." Joey says advancing on Marik, but is stopped by Joey.  
  
"Let me at him." Joey says.  
  
"Ok guys let's start a new conversation. Everyone seems to be getting a little hot under the collar." Tristian says sitting Joey down, whom is sweat-mugging Marik.  
  
"I suppose you're right. Let's just hom in on them now." Marik says turning up the walkie-talkie.  
  
A hissing sound is made at first, but then they hear silence on the other end.  
  
"No girls yet." Joey says. Then they hear a voice that sounds like a girl.  
  
"That sounds like Tea." Yugi says.  
  
"Would any of you like some chips?" Tea says that they hear.  
  
"That is Tea." Yugi says.  
  
"So we hear this one, where are the others?" Duke asks.  
  
"I guess we have to wait. It's about 5:30 now." Yugi says looking at the clock.  
  
"How much later?" Tristian asks.  
  
"It shouldn't be too much later and if I know girls, they will start to change about in an hour. Try 7:30." Yugi says.  
  
"That time will never come." Joey says.  
  
"Well until then I picked up some movies for us to watch until then." Yugi says showing the display.  
  
Well enough for now. I know this chapter may have sucked, but it's the only thing I came up with for now. I don't want them crashing the party too soon, but after a few more, then you will see the reason for the wait.  
  
Thanks and Review. Please no Weird Responses.  
  
Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5: Pizza and Girls Secrets

Chapter 5: Pizza and Girls secrets  
  
The boys have begun watching a movie while the girls share secrets.  
  
The homing device that is sitting next to begins to hiss. Yugi turns to it and picks it up. He presses the button that says Volume and can hear that the girls are talking.  
  
"Hey guys the girls are talking." Yugi says as everyone turns from the movie to him.  
  
"What are they saying?" Yami asks as Yugi turns up the Volume.  
  
"The pizza will be here in less then an hour." They hear Tea say.  
  
"They are having Pizza in less then an Hour. So what." Yami says.  
  
"So when do we get changed and tell secrets?" Isis asks. "Because I can't wait to share."  
  
"OO Isis is going to share." Yami says.  
  
"Cool it Pharaoh." Duke says. "I can't wait to hear what Serenity has to say about me."  
  
"About you? I can't wait to hear what she has to say about me." Tristian says.  
  
"I can't wait to hear Mai's voice." Joey says drooling.  
  
"Cool it ok?" Marik says taking the device from Yugi. "All they are going to talk about is hair, and make up."  
  
"The whole part of a girl's sleep over is to share secrets and tell who their crushes are." Yugi says.  
  
"Good point Yug." Joey says.  
  
"I'm going to go change now." They hear Isis say.  
  
"Oh man she's going to change." Yami says getting excited.  
  
"You can't actually go see her get changed now do you?" Yugi asks giving yami the eye.  
  
Yami looks down.  
  
All the girls go get changed and pack right back in the living room.  
  
"Now they are all changed." Marik says as he hears them packing back into the Room.  
  
All the boys get quiet.  
  
"Ok girls let's share." They hear Tea say.  
  
"They are sharing." Duke says.  
  
"Ok Tea who is your secret crush?" Mai asks.  
  
"Well..." Tea starts.  
  
The rest of the girls anticipate what she is going to say.  
  
"Promise not to say anything? Tea asks with Red cheeks.  
  
"We won't." Isis says.  
  
"Yugi." Tea says.  
  
"What? Him?" Mai asks.  
  
The guys turn to Yugi.  
  
"What? Can't I get a crush?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Ok Mai who do you like then?" Tea asks seeing Mai's blank expression response.  
  
"Uh well. I'm not allowed to say." Mai says with burning red cheeks.  
  
"Come on you have to tell." Isis says.  
  
"Well ok. It's--- Mai is cut of by the Doorbell ringing.  
  
"Pizza is here." Tea says getting off the couch and answering the door. She grabs the money on the table next to her and hands it to the Pizza man. She takes the pizzas and closes the door.  
  
"I hope everyone likes supreme." Tea says setting the pizza in the girl circle.  
  
"I love it." She hears them say at once.  
  
"Well ok." Tea says. "Now Mai. Back to you."  
  
"Ok if you swindlers must know, I like Joey ok? He maybe a bit retarded at some points, but other then that he's nice." Mai says.  
  
"Retarded? She called me Retarded." Joey says as he starts to fum.  
  
"But she still likes you." Yugi says.  
  
"What do you like about Joey?" Isis asks.  
  
"Well his hair, his accent, and the way he makes me laugh at times." Mai says.  
  
"Your turns Isis." Serenity says.  
  
"Well It's really a match between Yami and Duke." Isis says.  
  
"Me?" Duke says.  
  
"Yeah you're liked by someone. Be proud of it." Yami says.  
  
"But I mostly like Yami. He's so mysterious and I mean just look at him." Isis says.  
  
Yami's cheeks turn red.  
  
"Yami's blushing, Yami's Blushing." Tristian Teases.  
  
"Yeah so you're right." Yami says getting a deeper red.  
  
"Ok I told, your turn serenity." Isis says turning to her.  
  
"Well who can I say I like. Well Tristian is a nice guy, and Duke is a bit too fast for me, so I would have to say Tristian." Serenity says.  
  
"I'm too fast for her?" Duke asks looking down.  
  
"But she likes me." Tristian says.  
  
"What do you mean too fast?" Stacy asks.  
  
"Well when we first met, he was so quick to ask me out." Serenity says.  
  
"Oh that too fast. I thought you meant the way he dresses. Yeah that's too fast." Mai says as the other girls' laugh.  
  
"She didn't have to say that." Duke says.  
  
"Well she's not exactly lying." Marik says looking Duke up and down.  
  
"Don't start golden boy." Duke firmly says eyeing Marik.  
  
"I got your golden." Marik says getting up.  
  
"OK guys cool it. The device is right here and they will hear us arguing." Yugi says.  
  
Marik and Duke settle down.  
  
"So Stacey, who is your crush?" Serenity asks.  
  
"Well I don't want to say, but you guys will make me so you know what here is it comes, Bakura.  
  
(The music Stops and the record scratches)  
  
Everybody turns to Bakura who is Red in the face.  
  
"She likes you? The most stuck up girl in school likes you?" Joey says holding in his laughter.  
  
"I didn't even know she did." Bakura says still looking down.  
  
Tristian and Duke pat him on the back.  
  
"You say what?????" Mai asks as the other girls look at her.  
  
"Yeah I like Bakura. He's the only guy who doesn't bug me." Stacey says flinging her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
Isis turns away and the other girls get quiet.  
  
"You guys act like it's a bad thing." Stacey says.  
  
"It's not a bad thing. We thought you hated him." Tea says.  
  
"Oh no no. I don't. I may act like it, but what I really want to do is hug and squeeze him." Stacy says.  
  
"Man she wants to squeeze you." Duke says laughing. Yugi covers the speaker on the Device.  
  
"They might can hear us." Yugi warns again.  
  
"Oh right. Calm down every one." Yami says.  
  
"If you guys could do one thing to your crushes, what would it be?" Tea asks.  
  
All the girls sit and think.  
  
Ok enough for now people. Sorry this took so long to get out. I am also an Author for Zoids stories too. Just under a another name hehe. I've been working on those and my computers so sorry and enjoy this. Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets told and Strange Nois...

Chapter 6: Secrets told and strange noises  
  
After saying whom they like, They now have to decide what would they do. (And ladies when Stacey said she liked Bakura, Oh yes she meant Ryou. It's a story and please read and don't hate me)  
  
"What would you do ladies?" Tea asks.  
  
"Well if I were with Yami, I would ok are we talking about kissing or what?" Isis asks.  
  
"It could be anything." Tea says.  
  
"Ok If I were with Yami, I would Kiss his face off." Isis says.  
  
"I thought she hated me." Yami says.  
  
"Ok Mai." Tea says.  
  
"Well if I were with Joey at this point in time, I would show him how a real woman works." Mai says.  
  
Joey goes red in the face.  
  
"Save me from the Images." Serenity says.  
  
"Ok you Serenity." Tea says.  
  
"Well I can't be one to Mention. I mean I just want to take things slow with Tristian." Serenity says.  
  
"How are you ever going to take it slow, when you won't even tell him you like him." Stacey says.  
  
"I'll tell him when the time is right." Serenity says.  
  
"Which is?" Mai asks.  
  
"Whenever. It'll probably when you are with my brother. Oh god the Images." Serenity says rolling over.  
  
"Ok enough ladies. Now if I were with Yugi, I wouldn't know what to do. He's so afraid to touch me." Tea says.  
  
"It's your height." Mai says.  
  
"No it's not." Tea says.  
  
"He's smaller then you are and afraid of what he might do wrong." Mai says as the other girls' giggles.  
  
"Why that make up wearing."Yugi says keeping his nerves.  
  
"Cool it Yugi she didn't mean it to insult you." Joey says.  
  
"I heard what she said. I maybe a tab bit short, but I'm no shrimp." Yugi says.  
  
"No you're not." Yami says calming Yugi down.  
  
"Well I'm sure if you gave Yugi a Proper chance, then you can see he's not as scared as you say." Isis says.  
  
"I give him plenty of chances and will continue to do so too, but he has to be willing to do it himself." Tea says. "I don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to."  
  
"Well that's the way to go." Serenity says.  
  
"Yeah to be left standing at the alter." Mai says.  
  
"Shut it Mrs. Wheeler." Serenity yells pointing at Mai.  
  
"One day." Mai says.  
  
"Oh man it's going to be a cat fight." Duke says smiling. "I want to see ripped shirts and Hair pulling."  
  
"You would." Tristian says. "Tea won't let a fight happen."  
  
"Yeah if there is a fight, she has to be the one in it first." Yami says.  
  
"Ok Ladies, Ladies enough. Let's not get crazy over this." Tea says. "Ok next question. How do you see your lives in the future with your crushes?"  
  
"Well I see me and Yami Living in the Shadow realm or some place out here I don't know. That's too far ahead to think." Isis says.  
  
"Living in the shadow realm? I would say live out here some place." Mai says.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said." Isis says turning to Mai. Mai smirks.  
  
"Well I see me and Bakura living some place with about 3 or 4 kids." Stacey says.  
  
"Say what?" All the girls ask.  
  
"Say what?" All the boys ask. Bakura turns red in the face and turns around.  
  
"She wants you and her to have a family." Joey says as he and the rest of the boys try to control their laughter.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that. At least I have someone that likes me." Bakura says.  
  
"Maggie we haven't heard from you all this time. Who do you like?" Tea says turning to Maggie.  
  
"Well I can't say because you guys might laugh at me." Maggie says.  
  
"No we won't." Serenity says.  
  
"I might." Mai says. Tea glares at Mai.  
  
"Well I like Marik." Maggie says as the room stands still on both sides, boys and girls.  
  
"You like Marik?" Tea stutters out.  
  
"Yeah I see nothing wrong with it." Maggie says as she can hear slight snickering coming from Mai.  
  
"Hey at least he's better then your uptown New Yorker." Maggie yells.  
  
"You leave Joey out of this." Mai says standing up.  
  
"I will put him down if you put Marik down." Maggie says getting up. The two walk in the middle of the room as the other girls give them room.  
  
The boys listen closely on the other end, waiting for the fight to start.  
  
"Say that Again." Mai says with a threatening tone.  
  
"Uptown New Yorker." Maggie says in a haunting tone.  
  
Before those 2 can throw down, Tea separates them.  
  
"Ok you 2 let's move on to something else. No one really touched the pizza so eat some and that will calm you 2 down." Tea says as they grab a slice each.  
  
"Man it was so close to a fight. I wish I could be there to see it." Duke says.  
  
"It's over now so no fight." Yami says.  
  
"I wish I could see Yami now." Isis says.  
  
"All girls party, no guys." Tea says.  
  
"I know, but just talking about him is making me want to see him more." Isis says. Maggie and Mai are still staring Daggers at each other.  
  
"Well I wish I knew what else we could talk about, but you know, I don'' want another close call like before again." Tea says.  
  
"Tea this is going great, if only you knew the right people to invite." Maggie says.  
  
"Ok enough maggie. I did invite all the right people, but you guys don't have to fight over something that's not worth it." Tea says eating some pizza herself. "I do wonder what they ware doing right now."  
  
While Marik is fooling with the walkie-talkie, it screeches.  
  
"What was that sound?" Tea asks.  
  
"I don't know." Isis says.  
  
"What did you do?" Yugi asks Mairk.  
  
"The sound won't go down." Marik says which is coming out over there on the girls side.  
  
"Isis what volume?" Stacey asks.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about." Isis says looking around with them.  
  
"Cover the speaker before you talk Marik." Yami says.  
  
"Ok someone is talking. Your brother didn't follow you did he Isis?" Tea asks.  
  
"No." Isis says trying to figure it out too.  
  
"I did cover it." Marik says.  
  
"Isis that's coming from your shirt." Mai says.  
  
"Oh nice one Mai, clothes can talk now." Isis says rolling her eyes.  
  
"They can probably hear us now." Yugi says.  
  
"That sounded like Yugi." Tea says.  
  
"The volume won't go down." Marik says freaking out.  
  
"And that sounded like Marik." Stacey says.  
  
"Wait, if we are hearing them, then there must be something in here so they can hear us. They probably heard everything we said about them too." Tea says freaking out as they begin looking for the device.  
  
"Give it to me." Duke says taking it from Marik and pushing Volume, but the bars on the device remain full, meaning it won't go down.  
  
"That won't work." Marik says.  
  
Isis hears the sound herself and then looks in the shirt pocket to her pajamas and can see a button. She reaches in and grabs the button while observing it.  
  
"Is this thing broke?" Tristian asks taking it.  
  
"Hey Girls. I found it." Isis says holding it up.  
  
"Those little sneaks." Tea says taking it.  
  
The boys listen closely and can't hear the girls.  
  
"We lost communication. Oh god we lost communication." Marik says.  
  
"Then there's one last thing that's left to do." Yugi says.  
  
"You wouldn't." Yami says.  
  
"It's the only way." Yugi says, as the boys look terrified.  
  
"Yugi what if you don't come back." Joey freaks.  
  
"I'm going in. I need back up." Yugi says leaving the room to his room.  
  
"I was pretty positive it wouldn't come to this." Bakura says.  
  
"It did. Guys, Yugi is one brave kid." Yami says.  
  
Tea has destroyed the bug that was planted on Isis and has gone on with the sleepover. The girls are going over what's Ifs, while Yugi plans the "Invade".  
  
Well enough for now. I kinda noticed that my last chapter wasn't that much liked, well I hope this one is and enjoy reading and Reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaking in bushes and Peekin...

Chapter 7: Sneaking in bushes and Peeking in windows  
  
After losing communications with the girls, Yugi decides to do the last thing he didn't think he would resort to.  
  
"I can't believe those boys would do that." Tea says walking back to the chair.  
  
"I can't believe they did. Now Yami knows how I really feel about him." Isis says pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Duke heard me when I was talking about the way he dresses." Mai says.  
  
"They heard everything we said about them. Even what Maggie said about Marik and even what Stacey said about Bakura." Tea says stressing. "Even Yugi."  
  
"So now that they know everything, do you think they will try to come over here?" Stacey asks.  
  
"Well if they do, then they won't get in." Tea says.  
  
"Marik was acting kinda funny when I was leaving the house." Isis says. "He never sees me out anywhere."  
  
"You didn't see him put that in your pocket?" Tea asks.  
  
"Nope I didn't. I went to the kitchen to leave a note for mom and dad for when they came back." Isis says.  
  
"I see." Tea says looking at the window.  
  
"I should have been more suspicious when he started acted all nice to me." Isis says. "Marik is usually a pain."  
  
"I hear ya. My little brother is a pain in the ass." Mai says.  
  
"Thank god I have no siblings." Tea says.  
  
"Here, here." Stacey says.  
  
Outside the house*  
  
Yugi has snuck over there and in the bushes. The window is slightly cracked enough for the girls to air. Yugi puts on his hat to keep his hair from being obvious.  
  
"I hear them." Yugi says to himself. He reaches his pocket and pulls out his mini tape recorder and puts it to the window. Yugi is hearing everything they are saying while pressing record.  
  
"They boys are going to love this." Yugi whispers. He looks around to make sure he's alone. Before he turns back to the window completely, he sees a big spider, staring him in the face. Yugi freezes up and tries not to move.  
  
"Go away, go away." Yugi repeats while trying to keep his screaming under control. The spider moves an inch closer and closer. Yugi backs up slowly trying not to make any sudden moves. The spider raises it's legs and is ready to spin it's web. Yugi turns blue in the face and screams running back to his house covered in bushes. He runs through the door and slams it behind him.  
  
"So did you get anything good?" Yami asks.  
  
"I didn't get anything." Yugi says catching his breath. "The tape recorder is still over there on the window sill."  
  
"What did you do that for?" Duke asks.  
  
"Spider, Spider." Yugi says still catching his breath. "I hate spiders."  
  
"Great who else will go since he punked out?" Joey asks.  
  
"I'll go." Yami says standing up.  
  
"You sure you won't come running back like Yugi?" Tristian asks while fanning Yugi.  
  
"I lived in the shadow realm with things scarier then spiders. Believe me I won't chicken out." Yami says turning to leave.  
  
"All hopes counting on you man." Bakura says.  
  
"Yeah find out why they lost communications." Marik says as Yami nods and leaves out of the door.  
  
Yami creeps down the street and around the corner to the block to where Tea lives. He is on the other side of the bushes to listen to the girls chat. He spots the tape recorder on the other windowsill.  
  
"There it is." Yami whispers. He notices he has to pass the door to get to the other windowsill. The door is slightly open so he might get caught since he's bigger then Yugi is.  
  
"Oh great. I might get seen. I wish Marik had a back up device." Yami says planning on how he is going to get that tape recorder.  
  
Inside*  
  
Isis is sitting by the window and could have sworn she heard something in the bushes.  
  
"Maybe just a squirrel or cat." Isis mentally says as she continues to watch the movie.  
  
Outside*  
  
"I have to get that tape recorder. I have to get it." Yami says over and over.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
"Man he's taking too long to come back. What if he was found?" Joey asks freaking.  
  
"He might not have. He's probably taking to Yugi's new friend the spider he met." Marik says. "I surely wish she wouldn't have found that device on her pocket."  
  
"You guys were being loud and they heard us." Duke says.  
  
"Look I'm going out." Bakura says leaving but is stopped by Tristian.  
  
"We can't loose the 2 of you." Tristian says holding Baura's arm.  
  
"You're not loosing anyone. How hard can it be to get a tape recorder?" Bakura asks.  
  
"You see Yami hasn't come back yet. So what do you think happened?" Tristian asks. "Don't do it man."  
  
"I have to. Yami isn't back which means the girls may have found him and are holding him hostage." Bakura says. Bakura gets loose and out the door he goes.  
  
He is off to find Yami.  
  
The Gardner Residence*  
  
The girls are into the movie, but Serenity keeps looking outside. She pots something in the bushes that look red, with gold streaks.  
  
"Huh? Yami?" No can't be." Serenity says shaking her head.  
  
"I finally found a way to get over there." Yami says while preparing for his dash. He is so close to darting across the way until Bakura shows up and ducks.  
  
"Hey Yami. We thought you were found." Bakura says.  
  
"I haven't now move. I can get away with getting that thing and getting out of here with any distractions." Yami says.  
  
Bakura slides to the other bushes so Yami can make his move. While moving to the other bushes, Bakura slides into a branch that smacks in the back of the head from a hanging tree.  
  
"Ouch." Bakura says out loud.  
  
"Great now they probably heard us." Yami says hiding.  
  
"I heard something." Serenity says alerting the other girls.  
  
"What did you hear?" Mai asks.  
  
"Someone said Ouch." Serenity says looking outside among the bushes.  
  
"I'm going to check it out." Tea says getting up and leaving out if her house. Yami and Bakura, on each side of each bush, move out of sight to avoid being seen.  
  
Well enough for now. If this chapter kinda sucks, then it's because I'm still getting over my fever a bit. So enjoy. I decided to take the anonymous block off because not only am I punishing the anonymous reviewers who are nice, but for those who have accounts and still like it who just don't want to sign in. Thanks for the people who want me to continue. This is for you. I won't update this story until sometime next week because the weekend I'll be gone. Sorry. Please enjoy and have a nice weekend.  
  
My sister will be watching this story, so if I get any bad ones she will remove them.  
  
Bye 


	8. Chapter 8: Heard but not seen

Chapter 8: Heard but not seen  
  
Hey all. I'm back. Sorry this is taking so long. I am just getting over the flu, my head is clear and will finish this story sometime before the end of the year. So here we go. Enjoy!  
  
After almost getting the tape recorder, Bakura finds Yami and makes a bigger distraction.  
  
Tea has come outside to see if Serenity really heard them.  
  
"I don't see anything. Maybe a squirrel was choking again." Tea says looking around and seeing nothing. When she turns to go back in the house, she spots a tape recorder on the windowsill. On her way in, she reaches over and picks it up. Then she goes in the house.  
  
"No, no, No she has the tape recorder." Yami freaks. "Something might be on that."  
  
"Oh no she got the Tape recorder." Bakura yells to himself. "Something might be on that."  
  
When the coast is clear, Yami and Bakura come into view with each other and whispers, "She has the tape recorder."  
  
"I know I saw." They whisper In Unison.  
  
"Hey stop that." They whisper again in Unison.  
  
"Look whatever. Something could be on that tape recorder that maybe they said." Bakura says.  
  
"Naw you think." Yami says rolling his eyes.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
"They are taking too long." Duke says pacing.  
  
"I know. What if they were discovered?" Yugi replies in hoping nothing happened to his Yami.  
  
"Maybe they made friends with yugi's new friend." Marik pipes up.  
  
"He is not my friend. I hate all those legs and those thousand of eyes staring at you." Yugi says holding his gut.  
  
"Marik don't you have any other devices so when we send another guy over there, at least we would know what is going on?" Joey asks.  
  
"Nope sorry. My sister broke all of my others because my Yami kept using them to hear her sleep at night." Marik says as the other boys look at him weird.  
  
"What?" Marik asks.  
  
"Nevermind." Tristian says.  
  
At the Gardener Residence*  
  
"Hey girls look at what I found." Tea says holding it up.  
  
"A tape recorder. Wow I just learned something new." Mai says looking at it.  
  
"Yeah it's that and it maybe from what the boys left." Tea says pressing play. They all get quiet and hear them selves for a minute.  
  
"How long has that been out there?" Isis asks.  
  
"Well it couldn't have been long because it cuts off after a minute." Tea says putting it down.  
  
"I bet what Serenity heard wasn't a squirrel or cat. It might have been one of those gummy boys trying to spy in on us." Stacey says.  
  
"True." Mai pipes in.  
  
"Well if they left this, god know what else they would try." Tea says putting on the couch next to Isis. "If they want it back, they will have to come for it."  
  
Outside*  
  
"Ok we are out here and they are in there with it." Yami says as Bakura sits still.  
  
"We can't go in there and get it. Then they would know something." Bakura says.  
  
"More then something." Yami says contemplating.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Bakura asks.  
  
"Look lets go back home and figure something out." Yami says grabbing Bakura and running down the street. They make it around the corner and to the door. Yami and Bakur walk in and close the door behind them.  
  
"What happened?" Tristian asks getting up.  
  
"we almost had the tape recorder, but Merry Ole Chicken here had to come save the day and now they have it." Yami says sitting on the couch.  
  
"How are we going to get it back?" Duke asks.  
  
"Not sure. Tea should have those bushes sprayed for those spiders she gets." Yugi says trying not to think on the spider.  
  
"That's it." Joey pipes up.  
  
"What's it?" Marik asks.  
  
"Since most guys aren't afraid of spiders, we can send a herd of spiders in Tea's house and run the girls out and get the tape recorder." Joey says as everyone else looks at him.  
  
"Then they would have a hard time killing those spiders because once they hide they multiply." Yugi says. "New Plan."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that would have worked." Joey says.  
  
"Yeah for you anyway." Tristian says.  
  
"What about snakes?" Duke asks.  
  
"No Snakes." Yami says. "Look we are going to have to act as something to get that thing back."  
  
"Like what?" Marik asks.  
  
"Well you see if there is something that needs to be done, like a sales person, then they would surely answer the door." Yami says.  
  
"Yeah the front door. Tea would answer while the other girls will be watching. We can't possibly sneak past all of them." Yugi says.  
  
"Wait Yugi you're her boyfriend right?" Yami asks.  
  
"Yeah that I am." Yugi says.  
  
"Well if you stop over there and pretend to see her just to you know, you can get it and get out." Yami says.  
  
"Well I guess that would work Yami, but there is only one problem." Yugi says.  
  
"What might that be?" Yami asks.  
  
"Well they know about the homing device in Isis's shirt so they would figure me out." Yugi says.  
  
"I almost forgot about that." Joey says.  
  
"Ok new plan." Tristian says thinking.  
  
"Man I'm all out of Ideas." Yugi says. "Marik."  
  
"I'm thinking." Marik says.  
  
"Nothing." Tristian says putting his hands down.  
  
"Me too." Joey says.  
  
"I'm out." Yami says.  
  
"I have one." Duke says as every guy turns to him.  
  
"Marik why don't you go over there and pretend like you have something to give Isis." Duke says.  
  
"Nope. She's dangerous when she's mad." Marik says.  
  
"You have to. If you have something to give your sister, then she would take it especially if your parents said so." Duke says.  
  
"Hey that's not bad." Yami says sitting up." Even though he works on 000.001% of his brain, he may actually have something there."  
  
"Hey I'm not that dumb." Duke says.  
  
"You know that will work." Marik says." But what to give her is the question."  
  
"Anything out of her room." Yami says. "And when you get that, then get something for us to communicate with you and we can hear your activity."  
  
"Ok. Thanks guys." Marik says getting up." I'll be right back."  
  
Marik gets up and walks out of the house while the rest of the boys are watching.  
  
"Do you think he has a chance?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Not in this life." Yami says.  
  
"He's a dead man." Duke says.  
  
"You know it." Joey and Tristian say in unison.  
  
Ok enough for now people. Do you think Marik has a chance? I don't think so either, but read to find out and review please.  
  
Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9: To hand over, But never Surre...

Chapter 9: To hand over and never surrender (sorry about the title)  
  
After cheering on Marik in getting the tape recorder, They know, in this life, That has no chance of getting away alive.  
  
Marik has gone home and is in Isis's room.  
  
"What would I give her that mom and dad would want her to have for the over night stay?" Marik says looking around her room. Then he spots the bed. He spots her favorite pillow.  
  
He grabs that and runs to his room. He grabs a couple of other things for him to have at the boy's sleep over. Marik exits the house, but not before locking it. He makes his way back to Yugi's house and walks in.  
  
"So did you find anything?" Yami asks.  
  
"Yeah her Pillow she loves so much." Marik says smelling it. "It even smells like her."  
  
"Good did you get any of those things we asked you about?" Joey asks.  
  
"Yeah I got those." Marik says putting them on the couch.  
  
"Let's get you wired up." Yugi says as he and the boys begin wiring him for his walk over to Tea's house.  
  
At the Gardner Residence*  
  
Tea and the rest of the girls are outside looking for the rest of what the boys might have left.  
  
"I don't see anything here." Mai says.  
  
"Nothing here either." Serenity says.  
  
"Some how they are sneaking without getting caught." Tea says turning off her flashlight.  
  
"Well let's go back inside." Isis says as the girls pile inside and close the door.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
"Ok Marik you're all wired up. Just don't make yourself Obvious." Duke says strapping a button to his shirt, which is a small communicator.  
  
"Ok but they might know." Marik says.  
  
"Just say mom and dad wanted you to have this and then see if you can get as close to the tape recorder as possible. And if possible, grab it." Tristian says.  
  
"Ok Guys. You sure about this?" Marik asks trying to not go.  
  
"Totally sure." Yami says.  
  
"You can do it Marik." Yugi says.  
  
"We got faith in you man." Duke says.  
  
"We sure do." Bakura says smiling.  
  
Marik smiles and walks out the door while the other boys smile on his way out.  
  
"He's a dead man." Joey says.  
  
"You know it." Bakura says.  
  
"He's never going to make it." Tristian says.  
  
"Not in this life." Yami says turning around while Yugi turns on the communicator.  
  
"We can monitor his screams through here." Yugi says turning the volume up.  
  
Outside*  
  
Marik is walking holding Isis's Favorite pillow. He is walking with fear of what might happen to him. When he finally reaches the block, he turns the corner and walks to Tea's house. He walks up to the door and takes a deep breath.  
  
"I can do this." Marik says to himself as he knocks.  
  
He waits a minute and hears footsteps coming to the door. The door then opens and It's Tea.  
  
"Hi may I help you?" Tea asks smiling.  
  
"Hi I brought something that Isis forgot." Marik says smiling nervously.  
  
"Oh come right in." Tea says opening the door. Marik walks in and is now hit with anxiousness. He sees how many girls are over there.  
  
"Isis your brother is here to see you." Tea says closing the door.  
  
Isis looks up to see Marik.  
  
"Yes Marik." Isis says standing and going over to him.  
  
"You forgot your Favorite pillow." Marik says handing it to her.  
  
"Oh thank you Marik. How silly can I be to leave it at home." Isis says turning to Mai and then tea.  
  
"Well see you girls later." Marik says as he turns to leave but is stopped.  
  
"Marik why are you really here?" Tea asks.  
  
"I just brought her pillow and that's it. Now If you will excuse me." Marik says as he turns to leave, but spots the Tape recorder.  
  
"I think He knows something." Mai says.  
  
"Know what? I know nothing." Marik says nervously as he gets as close to the couch as possible to grab the recorder.  
  
Isis looks at how close Marik is and Picks up the tape recorder.  
  
"Were you maybe looking for this?" Isis says holding it up.  
  
"Um no." Marik says as he starts to sweat really heavy.  
  
Tea then spots something in his ear, like a tiny microphone.  
  
"He's wired." Tea says grabbing him by the shirt.  
  
"Wired. I'm not wired." Marik says before breaking. "COVER BLOWN BOYS, I REPEAT COVER BLOWN."  
  
Marik then begins to scream as the girl's rips the cords off.  
  
"You thought you were going out walk out of here with some info to take to the boys were you?" Tea asks still holding his collar.  
  
"No I was just bringing her the pillow that's it." Marik says hoping the girls would buy it.  
  
"Tie him up." Serenity says as Stacey and Mai tie him down.  
  
"We're going to make you smell nice and then we are going to do your hair." Tea says as Marik screams. Stacey duck tapes his mouth.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
Yugi and the other just heard Marik's last words.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't make it. He's too damn scary." Yami says.  
  
"Well Now what?" Bakura asks.  
  
"God I don't know." Tristian says.  
  
"We have to get our buddy back." Joey says.  
  
"We have to some how distract the girls and get Marik out before he smells like a woman." Duke says as the boys cringe.  
  
"Who wants that?" Bakura says shaking off the feeling.  
  
At the Gardner Residence*  
  
Tea finds a tiny button on his shirt and takes it off.  
  
"What's this?" Tea asks the now restrained Marik.  
  
"A Button." Marik mumbles through the tape.  
  
Mai holds up perfume to him.  
  
"Ok Ok It's a Tiny Communicator." Marik says as Mai puts perfume down.  
  
Tea holds it to her mouth and begins speaking.  
  
"Hello boys. As you may know we have your buddy Marik and he won't be coming back for a while. Now this will happen if any of you decide to sneak over here. We're going to make an example out of your friend." Tea says. She throws it down and steps on it.  
  
"Oh Marik you have nice cheek bones." Mai says. "I think red would go better."  
  
"No, No, no. Go away and leave me alone." Marik says moving.  
  
"Moving will only make it worse Marik." Isis says. "Mai I think Red is a nice color."  
  
The girls gather around Marik who is Terrified.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
"Ok we have to save out buddy." Joey says.  
  
"I'll go." Bakura says standing.  
  
"No you better not. You see what happened to Marik." Duke says.  
  
"I'll go." Yugi says.  
  
"You sure?" Yami asks. "I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"It's the only way." Yugi says. "Now let's devise a plan."  
  
The boys huddle and are thinking of a plan to help out their buddy Marik.  
  
Ok people enough for now.  
  
For those of you who like my stories, Thank you and you are greatly acknowledged. Thank you so much and more to come. Please enjoy.  
  
Review  
  
LaterZ 


	10. Chapter 10: Operation: Save Marik

Chapter 10: Operation: Save Marik  
  
Marik is caught between the hopes of the boys and the girls.  
  
"I'm not wearing any of that stuff." Marik says twitching.  
  
"You're tied down, so what can you do about it." Mai says.  
  
"Well we need an example so your friends know what not to pull." Tea says brushing his hair.  
  
"I like my hair messy." Marik says.  
  
"Well today it's going to look decent for a change." Isis says holding facial crème. "It'll match your make over."  
  
"Please don't do this to me. Let's just forget about this incident." Marik says.  
  
"Nope. Your friends will need a living example of what us women do to you men when trying to spy." Tea says putting in a pony tail holder.  
  
"I hate all of you for this." Marik says.  
  
At Moto Residence*  
  
"Ok so you're suppose to be going over there. Marik is probably on his way back from smelling like a girl." Joey says.  
  
"Yugi I don't want anything to happen to you." Yami says.  
  
"I'm going to go over there to see what's going on and when I find out, I'll come back here and tell you if we have a chance to help him out." Yugi says putting on his jacket.  
  
Yugi gives his look and walks out of the door. He walks down the street and when he reaches the area near Tea's house, he ducks and creeps over there. Yugi goes to the other bush and looks in the window without being obvious.  
  
He can see that Marik is getting his hair done and the girls are putting make up on him.  
  
"Poor Marik." Yugi says to himself. He looks around to see the other girls occupied with Marik. He now turns to the door and can see it's cracked open a bit.  
  
"If Only." Yugi begins as he walks up to the door and tries to creek it open without making too much noise. The door squeaks and makes some of the girls turn and Yugi ducks so keep from being seen.  
  
"What was that?" Mai asks.  
  
"I don't know. Can you go check and make sure it's not one of his friends?" Tea says brushing the other side of Marik hair.  
  
::::God I hope so.::::: Marik thinks since his lips are lipstick-ed.  
  
Mai gets up and walks over to the door and looks out, seeing no sign of anyone. Yugi is hiding in the bushes so he won't be seen.  
  
"Don't look down, don't look down." Yugi whispers to himself.  
  
"I don't see anything. Must have been a cat." Mai says closing the door.  
  
"Don't let it lock." Yugi whispers hoping Mai didn't close the door all the way. It clicks as she closes it. Yugi bites his lower lip.  
  
"Damn it. Now how am I suppose to get in?" Yugi asks himself now recalling the structure of Tea's house. She has a back door and a window that always seems to be open on the side.  
  
Yugi gets out of the bushes and creeps to the side of the house. He can see that same window is open and ges an idea.  
  
"Ok I found another way in. I'm going to go back and tell the guys and they can help me out." Yugi says going back home.  
  
At Yugi's Residence*  
  
He's taking too long. I knew he would be next." Duke says.  
  
"Great that will make 2 of them." Tristian says.  
  
The door opens and in comes Yugi.  
  
"What took so long and what's going over there?" Joey asks.  
  
"Ok I almost got in through the front door, but the door made a sound and Mai came out. She didn't see me, but she did close the door all the way, but I did find another way in." Yugi says taking off his jacket.  
  
"What about Marik?" Duke asks.  
  
"He's looking like one of them." Yugi says as the other boys lower their heads in moment of silence.  
  
"I wonder if he'll like the new look." Bakura says.  
  
"He might." Duke says. "I if I saw him I probably would think he was a girl."  
  
"Well we have to get him out one way or another." Yugi says.  
  
"But how. It's like a flock of girls over there." Joey says. "They have that instinct to know something isn't right."  
  
"That is true, but the thing is if one of them walk off and go into another part of the house where we are, they most definitely will find one of us." Tristian says.  
  
"Not if we cause a diversion." Yami says smiling.  
  
"Great idea Yami, but one thing. How are going to cause one without them knowing we are really there to get Marik and the tape recorder?" Duke asks.  
  
"Man that is a tough one." Yami says Thinking.  
  
The boys begin to think really heavy.  
  
At the Gardner Residence*  
  
"Ok all done." Tea says putting the brush down.  
  
Mai hands Marik the hand Mirror.  
  
Marik takes it and looks in it. In Stead of Screaming, he passes out.  
  
"I think we done a great job. Now if his friends are coming for him, they would know what to expect." Isis says as the other girls' laugh.  
  
"So what should we call him? I don't like Marik anymore." Tea asks.  
  
"How about Mary?" Mai says.  
  
"No too common." Stacey says. "Uh what about Mimi?"  
  
"Great name Stacey. We will call him Mimi." Tea says picking Marik up.  
  
"Wake up Mimi." Isis says.  
  
Marik's eyes flutter then open. He look around to regain where he is.  
  
"What did you just call me." Marik asks looking at the girls as he stands up completely.  
  
"Mimi. So how do you like your new look Mimi?" Tea says.  
  
"What the hell? What happened to my hair?" Marik asks freaking.  
  
"We redone it. It looked so out of place and can you believe how many split ends you had?" Mai says straightening it out.  
  
"Split ends? I love my split ends." Marik says touching the new-formed curls in his hair.  
  
"Well you no longer have them because we simply clipped the ends with the bad edges and put a little moose in it." Isis says. "Now you hair feels like mine."  
  
"I don't want anything of mine to feel like yours." Marik says touching it. "And my face."  
  
"Like it? We didn't know caramel is your true skin tone." Mai says.  
  
"Get this stuff off me." Marik says.  
  
"Nope can't do that. This is your punishment for being nosy. I want your friends to see what happens when they snoop." Tea says moving the towel so Marik can't reach it.  
  
"Tea can't we just forget about this?" Marik asks turning to her.  
  
"No way. You got nosy and this is what happens. Now let's do your nails. They look real messy." Tea says as Mai gets the Manicure kit.  
  
At Yugi's Residence*  
  
"So did any body think of any way we can save Marik?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Nope sure didn't." Yami says.  
  
"Nope." Joey says.  
  
"Nothing here." Bakura says.  
  
"Nope." Tristian says.  
  
"Well we gotta think of something. I mean he's over there and that tape recorder is over there." Joey says.  
  
"Ok which girl do you think would give in to one of us?" Joey asks.  
  
"Uh Mai." Yugi says.  
  
"Yeah right. Mai doesn't give into no man. Not unless he has money." Tristian says. "And she knows Joey has no money."  
  
"I got money. Besides I think we have a connection there so if I went and pretended just to see her, could get away with the tape recorder and possibly get Marik." Joey says.  
  
"She'd be onto you too quick." Yami says.  
  
"True." Joey says going back to thinking.  
  
Well we have to do something." Yugi says as he gets an Idea.  
  
"Be right back guys." Yugi says getting up and going to his room.  
  
Ok enough for now. I'm sorry these chapters are coming out late, I have other stories in demand and others are asking me for their help, so please enjoy and review. I will try to get the others out soon. If any of you read .hack//sign, be sure to check mine out.  
  
Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11: Plan A

Chapter 11: Plan A  
  
Yugi has figured out an idea to get Marik out, but has to make sure it's the right one.  
  
"I wonder what he is thinking." Yami says as Yugi comes back into plain view.  
  
"I got the perfect Idea. We will surround the house and sneak in without getting caught." Yugi says a bag of something.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Joey asks.  
  
"Oh some walkie-talkies." Yugi says. "We will use this to communicate with each other to avoid danger."  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this." Duke says getting off the couch.  
  
"Well some of us are taller and can easily be seen if We're not careful." Tristian says. "Like take twittle dumb here. He'll probably make a mistake and mess up."  
  
"Hey watch who you are calling that." Joey says turning to Tristian.  
  
"We don't need anyone being too scary either." Yugi says turning to Bakura.  
  
"Hey I'm not scary." Bakura says on his defense.  
  
"Well anyway, let's proceed with what I said." Yugi says handing out walkie- talkies.  
  
At the Garner Residence*  
  
The girls are just finishing up on Marik's manicure.  
  
"Ok all done Marik." Isis says closing the nail polish.  
  
"Can I suffer any more?" Marik asks.  
  
"I think you suffered enough." Tea says looking at His attire. "I think I know what would go with the make over and the Manicure."  
  
Tea gets up and leaves the living room and to her room to pick out a nice outfit.  
  
Outside*  
  
The boys have gathered around the house outside to get Marik. Marik is sitting on the couch and is looking very humiliated until he sees someone out of the window that looks like one of his friends.  
  
"Uh I have to use the bathroom. Which way?" Marik asks looking at whoever will answer.  
  
"It's that way, first door on your left." Serenity says. Marik gets up and leaves the livingroom.  
  
Outside*  
  
Yami just signaled for Yugi to go over to the bathroom window. Yugi sneaks around to the bathroom window and can see it's high up. He phones Joey and asks for a lift. Joey finds Yugi on the other side and joins him.  
  
"What's the problem Yug?" Joey asks.  
  
"I can't reach up that high. I need to get on your shoulders." Yugi says as Joey bends down so Yugi can climb on. Joey raises up so Yugi can see into the window. He slightly taps on the window so Marik can hear him.  
  
Inside*  
  
Marik is looking at the mirror at his own expression.  
  
"Man this is bad." Marik says looking at himself. Then he hears slight tapping on the window and turns in the direction of it. Marik sees Yugi. He runs over to the window and opens it.  
  
"Hey Yugi. I'm so glad to see you." Marik says.  
  
"Man you even smell like woman. Anyway come on, we have to get you out of here." Yugi says opening the window further.  
  
"I can't climb through. My hips are big." Marik says.  
  
"They even have you thinking like one of them." Yugi says. "Fine I'm climbing in."  
  
Yugi signals to Joey and climbs in.  
  
"We have to get you out of here." Yugi says putting his walkie talkie away.  
  
"They are going to find you." Marik says freaking. "Then we will both be in for it."  
  
"Marik you're acting like we are busting you out of being grounded." Yugi says looking around the bathroom. "Nice bathroom"  
  
"Well I don't exactly call this freedom." Marik says.  
  
"Mimi I found a nice skirt you might like with a top." Calls Tea from the other room.  
  
"You have to hide. She's coming back." Marik says pushing Yugi into the Bathroom closet.  
  
Marik turns to Tea who finds him in the bathroom.  
  
"Look what I found." Tea says showing Marik the outfit.  
  
"Isn't that a bit tight for me?" Marik asks looking at it.  
  
"No it's not. I figured out you're size 8 and I'm around that size, so you know I think it would fit perfectly." Tea says giving them to him.  
  
"But Tea." Marik says and is about to Protest until Tea cuts him off.  
  
"I'll leave you to dress Privately." Tea says closing the door.  
  
Yugi comes out of the bathroom closet and looks up at Marik.  
  
"I should have brought my Polaroid because this is a Kodak Moment." Yugi says laughing as Marik Fumes.  
  
"I can't go back to your house looking like this." Marik says turning to the mirror.  
  
"Well I would say you will have no problem getting a boyfriend." Yugi says laughing harder.  
  
"This is not funny Yugi. Look at me. I smell, look and even thinking like a girl." Marik says looking at himself. "But my nails look fabulous."  
  
"It's getting to you. Here out of this window." Yugi says leading him to the window.  
  
"Excuse me Yugi. My hips." Marik says.  
  
"Screw your hips. Let's go." Yugi says pulling out his walkie-talkie.  
  
When Marik makes a step to climb out, He can hear Tea.  
  
"What's taking so long Mimi?" Tea asks through the door.  
  
"Uh nothing." Marik says pushing Yugi out of the window. Yugi falls out and fall on Joey's back.  
  
"Ouch Yugi. Any harder and I would be paralyzed." Joey says as Yugi rolls off.  
  
"Sorry. Marik pushed me." Yugi says.  
  
"Why did he push you, when you're suppose to be the one pushing him to come out here?" Joey asks.  
  
"Tea showed up." Yugi says.  
  
Inside*  
  
Tea walks in to see Marik smiling wildly.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Tea asks.  
  
"I can't figure out how to put on the skirt." Marik says lying.  
  
"It goes like this." Tea says taking it from him and showing him how to put it on.  
  
On the Front side of the house*  
  
Yami is looking in at the rest of the girls and trying to spot the tape recorder.  
  
"I don't see the recorder." Yami says into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Where are you?" Tristian asks into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"On the front side." Yami says. "Where are you?"  
  
"On the backside where I can see Serenity." Tristian says looking at her in the other room.  
  
"Well Isis is where those Pajama's I like." Yami says.  
  
"Ok enough I-Spy." Yugi says into his walkie-talkie at the both of them. "Stick to the objective here."  
  
"Sorry we got a little side tracked" Yami says.  
  
"I almost had Marik out of the window, but Tea showed up." Yugi says.  
  
"Well we have to resort to plan B." Bakura says.  
  
"Plan B?" Yami asks.  
  
"Operation, Ring Ding." Bakura says.  
  
"The hell is that?" Duke asks confused.  
  
"We have to keep the girls at the door so someone can sneak back there and get Marik out. They won't even notice him gone." Bakura says.  
  
"Smart plan." Yugi says. "Everyone resort to plan B."  
  
Just what is Plan B for them? Well just gotta read to find out.  
  
Well I hope you guys like this. Sorry if it's out of place. I just had to update and think as I go along. So please review and Happy Belated Thanksgiving.  
  
Review and thanks. 


	12. Chapter 12: Plan B: Ring Ding

Chapter 12: Plan B: Operation ring Ding  
  
The boys resort to Plan B to save Marik.  
  
"What do girls like so we can act a sales person?" Duke asks.  
  
"Well let's see, Make up." Yami says giving him the "you idiot" look.  
  
"Ok who's going to do it?" Bakura asks, as the boys look at each other.  
  
"The question should really be, who looks good as a girl?" Joey asks.  
  
"Hey Duke, how would you look?" Yami asks grinning.  
  
"Like you only in drag." Duke says snidely.  
  
"Ok ok, Let's not argue about this, Let's draw straws and whoever ends up with the short end has to go to the door to sell make up." Yugi says as he reaches in his bag.  
  
"He thought of everything." Tristian says.  
  
Yugi pulls out the straws and does something to one of them. He puts them in his hands and then holds them out.  
  
Ok now draw." Yugi says as the boys all grab one. Tension runs high as they all open their hands. Sighs of relief can be heard, but one isn't so lucky.  
  
"Let's get you back so we can make you up Becky." Yugi says smiling at Bakura.  
  
"Why me?" Bakura asks himself.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
Yugi and the others are dressing Bakura up in drag so they go save Marik.  
  
"Why couldn't anyone else draw the short end?" Bakura asks.  
  
"We're lucky." Yami says while putting on his wig.  
  
"Why do I have to wear a wig? Isn't my own hair good enough?" Bakura asks as his eye shadow is applied.  
  
"They will catch on too quickly. Girls may sometimes have bubble gum for brains, but they know when something is wrong." Yami says while making a style of the wig.  
  
"Almost done." Yugi says as he fixes his dress. "Ok done now."  
  
Yami, Yugi and Bakura leave Yugi's room and to the other boys to show Bakura's new look.  
  
"What do you think guys?" Yugi asks showing Bakura.  
  
"He looks hot. If I didn't know he was a guy I would go out with him." Joey says.  
  
"Joey you're one Disturbed Individual." Bakura says crossing his arm over his chest.  
  
"Are those real?" Duke asks.  
  
"No they aren't." Yami says. "Down boy."  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Bakura says as they all leave the house again.  
  
On Tea's Block*  
  
"Now all you have to do is go up to the door and speak in a woman's voice so they won't suspect anything." Yami says as Bakura nods.  
  
Bakura walks slowly to the door as the other boys' hide. Bakura walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. Footsteps can be heard and the door opens soon after.  
  
"May I help you?" Tea asks opening the door.  
  
"Hi my name is Becky and I'm from the modeling company. I was wondering if you were interested in buying some of our Products?" Bakura (becky) says smiling.  
  
"What kinda make up you got?" Tea asks stepping outside.  
  
Around the side*  
  
Yami just gave Yugi word to go around to the back to get Marik, who is still in the bathroom. Joey helps Yugi back up and inside to look for Marik.  
  
"Now where did he go?" I just saw him." Yugi says as he hears a girl walking up to the bathroom. Yugi runs inside the bathroom closet and closes the door. Isis walks by the bathroom and going upstairs to tea's room.  
  
"That was a close one." Yugi says as he climbs out, but climbs back in because Isis comes back through that area again. She heads back to the livingroom with Tea's purse.  
  
"Yami is Isis back in the livingroom?" Yugi whispers into his walkie- talkie.  
  
Yami looks in the living room and can see all the girls there including Isis.  
  
"Yea she is." Yami says.  
  
"Do you see Marik?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Nope. He must be upstairs." Yami says as Yugi evacuates the closet and up the stairs without getting caught. He walks slowly into the series of bedroom hall and looks around to find Tea's room. He suddenly comes across a room that's all pink with burgundy curtains.  
  
"This must be her room." Yugi says as he spots someone on her bed. That figure ends up begin Marik.  
  
"Marik?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Yeah what?" Marik asks sitting up.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Yugi asks.  
  
"I was put here." Marik says. "You gotta get me out of here."  
  
"I know we are working on it." Yugi says.  
  
"Where are the others?" Marik asks.  
  
"Distracted." Yugi says. "Come on." Yugi grabs Marik and they slowly walk from her room, trying not to get caught. When they heard footsteps, they fly into the next room to stay out of sight.  
  
Those footsteps belong to Mai. She has gone to the bathroom downstairs.  
  
Yugi and Marik come out of that room and successfully down the stairs, where the real obstacles are.  
  
At the door*  
  
"This one will make you look real beautiful to the point your own friends will wish they were you." Bakura says in a girl voice.  
  
"Really?" Tea asks. "How much?"  
  
"25 dollars, plus tax so $27.35" Bakura says. (7500 Yen)  
  
"I'll take it." Tea says opening her purse.  
  
Yugi and Marik have made it downstairs and into the hall closet until Mai passes.  
  
"I'm scared Yugi." Marik says.  
  
"Well you're almost out. Just hang in and don't make any sudden moves." Yugi says as he pulls out his walkie-talkie. "Almost there guys. One more room."  
  
"Roger that." Duke says.  
  
"10-4." Joey says as he waits by the bathroom window.  
  
"What could she be doing in there?" Yugi asks himself.  
  
"Fixing her make up." Marik says. The next to the hall closet opens and the room is now free.  
  
Yugi slightly opens the door and can see the bathroom door is open. He signals for Marik to follow him and they both sneaks out and into the bathroom.  
  
"ok you first." Yugi says as he and Marik walks towards the window.  
  
"But Yugi." Marik whines.  
  
"Marik now isn't the time to be scary. We have to get out of here before one of those girls come back, preferably my girlfriend." Yugi says pushing Marik. No go."  
  
"Fine." Marik says jumping out of the window and onto Joey. Next Yugi jumps. Yami sends a signal to Bakura for him to come on.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot I have other customers waiting." Bakura says as he closes the case.  
  
"When will you be back and do you have a contact number that maybe I can reach you at?" Tea asks as Bakura gets up.  
  
"Um our numbers are out of service, but here's my card." Bakura says handing it to her and quickly leaving.  
  
"There is something not so right with her." Serenity says.  
  
"I agree." Mai says. "That could have been one of those boys."  
  
"I doubt it. I mean sounded feminine." Tea says." Oh well. I bought this make for Mimi."  
  
"Where is Mimi?" Isis asks.  
  
"Oh upstairs in my room. Just in case one of those boys come back for her, they won't find her." Tea says going towards her room.  
  
Outside*  
  
The boys have made it away from the house and running back to Yugi's.  
  
Gardner Residence*  
  
Tea has made it to her room to find Mimi, but finds a surprise instead. Tea drops her newly bought make up case and runs downstairs.  
  
"Mimi is missing." Tea shouts.  
  
"Where to?" Serenity asks.  
  
"I don't know. I bet it was one of those boys. Oh it war now." Tea says as she balls up her fist.  
  
Ok enough for now people. I'm pretty tired so please review and tell me what you think and thanks.  
  
Review. 


	13. Chapter 13: Girls Vs Boys

Hey People I'm back. I know it took forever, but I will be ending this story soon. Look for note at the end of Chapter thank you and this chapter maybe a bit off because I'm getting my ideas back so please excuse what may appear off.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13: Girls vs. Boys  
  
After finding Mimi gone, Tea declares war on the boys for stealing their prisoner.  
  
"I know it was them." Tea says pacing.  
  
"Well why don't we just get back at them." Stacey says standing.  
  
"How?" Serenity asks as Tea stops pacing.  
  
"I think I know, but it has to be something good." Tea says thinking.  
  
"Toilet paper the yard?" Isis says.  
  
"No that's too boy like." Tea says. "I need something that we girls usually do to make the boys pay."  
  
"Maybe we should tease them." Mai says smiling.  
  
"Only she would think something like that." Maggie says rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's because I have a boy to tease." Mai says as she narrows her eyes at Maggie.  
  
"You're pushing Me Valentine." Maggie says.  
  
"To where? Because if I were it would be something to replace those horrible clothes of yours." Mai says grinning.  
  
"One more time." Maggie says getting up.  
  
"Ok ok ladies stop it." Tea says stopping Maggie. "We are against the boys not each other."  
  
"She's right you know. With you two fighting it's not helping." Serenity say as Maggie goes back to her seat.  
  
"I think I know how to get back at the boys." Isis says smiling. "Just listen up."  
  
The girls huddle around.  
  
At the Moto Residence*  
  
Yugi and the others are trying to get the make up and perfume smell off Marik at the same time Bakura is taking off what he had to dress up in.  
  
"Man they got you smelling like a dead deer." Yugi says. "And that make up is hard to remove."  
  
"What is it? Platinum?" Duke says trying to maintain his posture.  
  
"Remind me to never listen to you guys ever again in my life." Marik says closing both eyes so Joey and Tristian can take off his eyeliner and shadow.  
  
"They didn't do a half bad job." Joey says. "I see Mai used her ever famous lipstick, "never remove"  
  
"Well his hair has too much hair spray in it to comb it." Yami says taking the third comb through it. "How many combs are going to break?"  
  
"I hope they didn't make you wear girl undergarments." Yugi says in wishing.  
  
"For gods sake." Duke says taking a look.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tristian asks turning duke's direction.  
  
"They did." Duke says as the other boys face fault.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not a girl." Joey says. "Having to make myself up everyday just to go to a few places or even stay home would be too much. Its just brush the hair, cologne, brush the teeth and then some clothes. Plus that occasional shower."  
  
"I would like to know why girls have to put on so much make up everyday. What are they hiding?" Yugi inquires.  
  
"They just want to look nice and smell nice and find a nice guy." Tristian says. "Serenity smells nice."  
  
"I can't stand her perfume." Joey chimes in. "it smells like dead flowers."  
  
"Excuse me guys are you almost done?" Marik asks as he notices the boys are off topic.  
  
"Oh sorry." Yugi says as he goes back to wiping the blush off.  
  
"I'm not combing through your hair anymore." Yami says putting the broken comb on the floor. "It's giving me a hand cramp and plus the combs keep breaking."  
  
"Well how's the make up coming along?" Marik asks the remaining boys.  
  
"Well the eye shadow is off." Yugi says wiping away the rest of it.  
  
"The blush is gone." Joey says taking off the remaining and dropping the 26th tissue on the floor.  
  
"The foundation is almost off." Duke says wiping his cheeks.  
  
"How much damage did that spray do to my hair I wonder." Marik says sighing. "It won't be the same."  
  
"Ok all done." Yugi says as he can see the remaining make up is gone.  
  
"Ok great. I need to wash my hair, face and body and then try to forget this happened." Marik says walking off. "Oh Yugi do you have any clothes I can borrow until tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah. Just look in my closet." Yugi says as he and the other guys pick up the broken comb and tissue mess. While they are doing that, The phone begins ringing.  
  
Yugi walks away from the mess and guys and walks over to the phone. He picks it up.  
  
"Hello." Yugi says.  
  
"Hello is this the Moto residence?" The voice asks.  
  
"Yeah this is the Moto residence." Yugi says now standing against the wall.  
  
"Yeah I would love to let you know that I'm holding your girlfriends hostage." The voice says.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Yugi yells. "Wait is this a joke?"  
  
"If this was a joke then tea be saying this?" The voice says as the room is full of screaming. One particular voice yells: "Help me Yugi."  
  
"Yeah right Tea. Ok I get it." Yugi says now laughing. "Ok I'm hanging up now."  
  
"If you hang up, you may never see Tea again." The voice says as Yugi' purple eyes get a bit wider.  
  
"If this isn't a joke then, whoever you are don't hurt Tea." Yugi says now alerting the rest of the boys.  
  
"Who is it Yugi?" Joey asks turning to him.  
  
"I promise I won't if you do me one favor." The voice says slightly laughing.  
  
"Anything." Yugi says.  
  
"Meet me here at 30 minutes." The voice says.  
  
"Fine I'll be there." Yugi says hanging up.  
  
"Guys we got a problem." Yugi says going back to the boys.  
  
"What problem?" Joey asks.  
  
"Well our girlfriends are being held hostage and we have to save them." Yugi says now thinking of what could happen to Tea.  
  
"It's probably the girls playing a joke." Duke says picking up the tissue.  
  
"I don't think any of our chicks have a man's voice." Yugi says standing up.  
  
"Something could actually be happening to them." Tristian says thinking about Serenity. "I have to save Serenity."  
  
"Ok listen. We have 30 minutes to think of a plan because in another 30 minutes I have to go there to meet him." Yugi says.  
  
"Ok let's devise a plan and hopefully nothing has happened." Duke says as the boys huddle.  
  
Ok people Sorry this took so long to come out. For my reviewers: Please read my profile for impotant info. I'm not trying to scare you guys away, but it's for a reason I have been having trouble updating lately.  
  
Thanks and please review. More soon. 


	14. Chapter 14: Danger or Ambush

Chapter 14:Danger or Ambush  
  
After getting a disturbing call from someone at Tea's residence, Yugi and the others huddle to make a plan.  
  
"Ok let's make this quick. I don't want anything happening to my woman." Yami says trying to think.  
  
"Does he just want you or everyone?" Joey asks turning to Yugi.  
  
"I don't know. He just said meet him there in 30 minutes." Yugi says looking back at the clock and back to the guys.  
  
"I say we go over there and jack the guy up who's messing with our girlfriends." Duke says balling up his fist.  
  
"We can't just rush over there without some kinda plan." Tristian says.  
  
"What do you think we are doing now?" Bakura says rolling his eyes.  
  
"Listen this is what we will do. I'm going to go over there and see what he say. I want you guys to follow me over there and watch my back every inch of the way." Yugi says.  
  
"What if it's the girls playing a joke on us?" Joey asks.  
  
"I said none of our girlfriends have a mans' voice." Yugi says scolding Joey.  
  
"Geez man sorry." Joey says.  
  
"Ok Let's go. We need Marik to come out of his place because if that guy really is over there terrorizing the girls, then we need him to be sent to the shadow realm." Yugi says.  
  
Marik has just climbed out of the shower and walks back to the livingroom to see all the guys staring at him.  
  
"What?" Marik says looking back at them.  
  
"We need you man." Yami says.  
  
"Oh Whoa, wait it's not that kinda party buddy." Marik says backing up.  
  
"Of course not like that." Yami says straightening his sentence. "We need you to come with us for when we go to meet this guy in 20 minutes."  
  
"Look at me." Marik says as he looks down. He's wearing a towel and his hair is wet.  
  
"So dry off and hurry up." Duke says.  
  
Marik walks back to Yugi's room to get changed.  
  
"The water dripping is annoying." Marik says as he shakes it. It's still drenched and he decides to self-dry it. While thinking of a dry place, Marik's hair pops back into its usual state. (I know it doesn't really happen, but work with me here.)  
  
"That's much better." Marik says getting dressed. Minutes later he comes down stairs and joins the boys.  
  
"Ok let's go." Marik says.  
  
Yugi grabs his keys and all the boys pile out of the house.  
  
At the Gardner Residence*  
  
"Those boys are foolish to fall for that." Mai says laughing.  
  
"They are stupid. Just watch one of them comes over here and say: Oh we are sorry for everything." Tea says in a mocking tone.  
  
"I believe they will." Isis says looking out of the window.  
  
On the block*  
  
"Ok Yugi go." Yami says pushing him out in the open.  
  
"What are you crazy? Not now." Yugi says going back in.  
  
"Chicken." Bakura says making Chicken noises.  
  
"I'm not a chicken." Yugi says. "I'm being careful."  
  
"Yeah be careful enough to let our girlfriends get hurt." Duke says.  
  
"They won't I promise." Yugi says walking out tiptoeing.  
  
"Make us proud." Joey says hiding in the bush.  
  
"Aint this a--- Yugi starts, but decides to push his thoughts back in his mind.  
  
Yugi tip toes down the block and quietly makes it to Tea's house, where he ides in the bushes. He hides in it, only to see his friend., the spider.  
  
"Not you again." Yugi says pulling out his bug spray. He sprays the spider and it falls over from the toxins. Yugi looks down at its twitching body.  
  
"Never mess with Raid." Yugi says looking back up in the window.  
  
He can see clearly that the girls are watching Tv.  
  
"Ok if they are there, then who was that guy on the phone?" Yugi asks himself to try to make sense of everything.  
  
He sneaks back to where the boys are.  
  
"Well what happened?" Duke asks.  
  
"Their watching Tv." Yugi says.  
  
"Tv and only TV? No killing or dismantled girlfriends?" Yami asks.  
  
"Everything is in order. I says they tricked us so let's play a game of revenge." Yugi says smiling.  
  
"So what do you got planned?" Joey asks.  
  
"On such short notice, let's see." Yugi says thinking.  
  
At the Gardner Residence*  
  
Tea is looking out of the window, looking for Yugi and the others.  
  
"I don't understand it, they should have shown up by now." Tea says.  
  
"Maybe what Isis did didn't scare them enough." Mai says.  
  
"I swear I sounded as scary as I can." Isis says looking down.  
  
"No one is blaming you Isis." Serenity says. "You can't help it if the guys are intellectually challenged."  
  
"Maybe not even that." Mai says as Stacey sighs.  
  
"Something Stacey?" Tea asks turning ot her.  
  
"Why don't we just let them over here so we can spend a little bit of time with them." Stacey says standing.  
  
"You heard my parents." Tea says.  
  
"Yeah but I feel by teasing them, thinking something is happening to us, is making them scared so they are helpless." Stacey says.  
  
"That's the point." Tea says.  
  
"Well ok then." Stacey says sitting down as the others girls sweat drop.  
  
Outside*  
  
"Ok listen screw the last minute thing. We are going to have to act as helpless as we can so they can feel sorry for making us scared." Yugi says grinning.  
  
"Ok let's do it." Yami says. Yami hands Yugi blood packets.  
  
"Chew these." Yami says as Yugi bites them. The contents pour out of his mouth and he spreads some on his neck to make it look like an accident.  
  
"Go." Duke says pushing Yugi in her yard. Yugi falls and lays there, playing dead.  
  
::::They will certainly fall for this one.::: Yugi says smiling to himself.  
  
Inside*  
  
Tea looks out one more time to find Yugi laying in her grass, with blood smeared all over his shirt.  
  
"Uh girls?" Tea says drawing their attention.  
  
"What is it? Those boys are over here?" Mai asks.  
  
"Yugi has been hurt." Tea says opening the door, but is stopped by Isis.  
  
"Tea it's a trick." Isis says holding her back.  
  
"No it's not. Yugi is hurt, look at him." Tea says looking out at Yugi. "He hurt himself because I turned him away."  
  
"No you did and he didn't. He wants you to think that." Isis says pulling her back.  
  
"Isis he's really hurt. He's not moving." Tea says getting loose from her grip and running out side to Yugi. She picks his head up and makes him turn to her.  
  
"Yugi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you do this." Tea says putting on the tears.  
  
Yugi remains dead, in his terms.  
  
"Yugi wake up." Tea says lying on his chest. She catches a heartbeat and looks up in his face.  
  
"Yugi?" Tea calls.  
  
"One last word." Yugi stammers out coughing up the blood.  
  
"Yugi get up." Tea says dropping his head.  
  
"One last word." Yugi says.  
  
"I know what's going on here." Tea says as she turns to the house to see the other girls looking. She makes hands movements to indicate the others are close.  
  
"Yugi if you wake up, you get to come in and spend the night." Tea says standing.  
  
Yugi sits up and looks at her.  
  
The boys are watching from around the corner.  
  
"God he is so simple." Bakura says as he receives a smack to the back of the head.  
  
"He was tricked." Yami says. "Look let's go get him before something else goes wrong."  
  
Before any of the boys get to get a good inch from the bushes, the other girls are standing over them with Perfume.  
  
"Come along quietly and no gets to smell like a woman." Mai says as the boys stand up, inch by inch.  
  
"Some how I wouldn't have been surprised if you were involved with them." Isis says turning to Yami.  
  
"I swear I'm not with them. They forced me." Yami says smiling as the other guys throw death glares at Yami.  
  
"Come along now." Mai says.  
  
The boys come out of the bush and follow the girls slowly to the house.  
  
What's about to happen to them and Yugi? Don't know.  
  
Ok that's enough for now. As you can see I tried with this one, but I hope you like it none the less. I will update once another idea hits me, whenever that is. Please review and I'll catch them, but no flames.  
  
Thanks. 


	15. Chapter 15: Catch and Duel

Chapter 15: Catch and Duel  
  
I know I Haven't updated in what seems like forever, Sorry, I had the flu and plus my life was on the Alps, but here is an update. It maybe a bit stupid, you can admit, but hey it's an idea right? Well enjoy!  
  
After seeing Yugi hurt in her front yard, She learns boys will always be boys.  
  
"Yugi you aren't hurt." Tea says as he looks at her. Yugi doesn't say anything except get up and run into Tea's house.  
  
Joey, who is trying to see around Mai's perfume bottle, saw what Yugi did.  
  
"Mai, I really have to go to the bathroom so can you let me go please?" Joey asks putting the face.  
  
"Don't try anything or you'll smell spring fresh." Mai says tightening her hold on the bottle.  
  
Tristian and Duke see how the other girls are occupied with trying to get Yugi to open the door.  
  
"Yugi open this door right now." Serenity says as they can hear locking on the other end.  
  
Inside*  
  
Yugi has locked the girls out and is on the inside leaning against the door. He looks around the livingroom and can see pizza boxes and make up scattered.  
  
"What were they doing on here?" Yugi asks himself as Serenity, Isis, Tea and now Stacey continues to bang on the door.  
  
"Yugi, this is my house." Tea says banging. "Let me in."  
  
"Uh housekeeping." Yugi says in a woman's voice now leaving the door. He goes to the open Window in the kitchen and can see it's clear.  
  
Outside*  
  
With only two of the girls holding perfume on the boys, Tristian and Duke manage to slip away, to the side of the house. Once they get over there, Tristian looks up and can Yugi.  
  
"Give me a jump." Tristian says looking at Duke.  
  
"No way you're heavy." Duke says crossing his arms.  
  
"So will your eye once the blood rushes to it, now give me a lift." Tristian says as duke drops his arms and get on the ground.  
  
"You break my back, you're paying my medical bills." Duke says as Tristian climbs on. "God you're heavy."  
  
"Oh shut it." Tristian says now gripping a hold to the windowsill.  
  
Yugi opens the window and grabs ahold of Tristian's hands.  
  
"Tristian drop about a thousand pounds." Yugi says pulling him through. After about 3 hard yanks Tristian is finally inside the house.  
  
"Man you're heavy." Yugi says as Tristian stars daggers at him. Yugi smiles weirdly.  
  
"Hey I don't want to smell like a girl down here." Yugi and Tristian both hear Duke say. Tristian and Yugi both go back over to the window. Duke jumps and continues to jump until Yugi and Tristian both grab hold of his hands.  
  
"God duke, Drop a million pounds." Tristian says pulling him up. "You have got to weigh a million and three."  
  
"Shut up and pull me up." Duke says struggling to hold on. Yugi and Tristian tug, tug and tug until they have Due up to face sight. Yugi and Tristian pull one more good time before duke comes flying in on them.  
  
"Nice pull. I have to be at least another foot taller thanks to you guys." Duke says standing up.  
  
"Ok listen, Joey, Bakura, Yami, and Marik are out there. Once we get the tape recorder and see what it is they are hiding from us, we can go and get back to doing what us guy do best." Yugi says now seeing approved looked from Tristian and Duke.  
  
"I'll take the basement, Yugi you take Tea's room and Duke, well duke, just don't touch anything." Tristian says as they all splits up.  
  
Yugi runs up the stairs to Tea's room, while Tristian takes the basement to check the messes.  
  
Outside*  
  
Tea, Serenity, and Stacy have given up banging and now is looking for the spare key.  
  
"Don't you usually keep that under the mat?" Stacey asks looking at Tea.  
  
"Yeah right and while we are sleeping have some psycho walk in on us and kill me." Tea says searching her pockets.  
  
"Well it wouldn't just be you." Stacey says.  
  
"Well whatever. Fact of the matter is I don't leave it under there." Tea says. "Man what did I do with it?"  
  
Mai, who can see how upset Tea is getting, turns to Joey.  
  
"Go tell your friends to let us in or you will be women, and irreversible process." Mai says as Joey begins to sweat.  
  
"YUGI STOP MESSING AROUND MAN." Joey says yelling in to the near by window. "Is it permanent?"  
  
Mai nods in agreement.  
  
"YUGI STOP SCREWING AROUND AND LET THEM IN." Joey yells.  
  
Tea finally finds the spare.  
  
"Well let's go in." Tea says about to put the key in the hole, but is stopped by Serenity.  
  
"No I want to actually mess around with them for a bit. Let's see how far they will go before they give in." Serenity says smiling.  
  
"And have my house tore up, no way." Tea says.  
  
Inside*  
  
Each boy are in their designated areas and are searching.  
  
Tea's room*  
  
Yugi looks around his girlfriend's room and all he sees is perfume, her nice huge bed, a body mirror, a vanity, a huge closet, and tiny bits of her clothes laying around the room.  
  
"She doesn't really have a messy room." Yugi says now opening one of her drawers. "It could be in here."  
  
Yugi has opened her unmentionables drawer, with her under garments. Yugi's eyes get just a bit wider.  
  
"These are Tea's things." Yugi says in disgusted, dropping a bra on the floor. "Now I have to disinfect my hand."  
  
Yugi continues to search her room.  
  
Basement*  
  
Tristian is looking around and all he can see is her father's Medical degrees and his college degree.  
  
"Man her father must like to do surgery." Tristian says continuing to look. Now looking in the corner, he spots her mom's college degree in Psychology.  
  
"Her mom's a therapist?" Tristian asks looking at it. "man when I'm not right, I'm coming here."  
  
Tristian continues to look.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Duke is searching while looking at all of her family photos.  
  
"There are more pictures of Tea then the rest of her family." Duke says looking at Tea's 8th grade Dance picture. "Nice dress."  
  
Next to the china cabinet, with the pictures in it, is a table, Duke turns to that table and can see the tape recorder. Duke grabs it and opens the door. The tape is still inside.  
  
"Yes ok I got it. HEY YUIG, TRISTIAN I GOT IT LET'S GO." Duke yells as Tristian makes tracks upstairs and Yugi comes running like nuts to the livingroom.  
  
"You got it?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Yeah I got it." Duke says putting it in his pocket. "Let's go."  
  
When Yugi, Tristian, and Duke were just about to leave, Tea and the rest of the girls, along with their friends are standing in the way.  
  
"And you're going?" Tea asks holding up the extra key.  
  
"Um home?" Yugi says sweating.  
  
"Not this time. Girls." Tea says as the rest of the girls huddle around the 3.  
  
"Ok let's make a deal. You duel us and if we win, then you can leave, but if we win, then you have to stay until my parents get back, and wait on us hand and foot." Tea says smiling.  
  
"Is it mandatory?" Yugi asks looking up at his girlfriend.  
  
"If I say it is." Tea says. "Our rules now and Mai just got a bit better with her dueling so if just one of you boys loose, all of you have to stay."  
  
All the boys swallow what's left in their throats.  
  
Well enough for now, I hope you liked this one and sorry it took so long to get out. My brain is on its last line with thinking tonight. So please enjoy and review, Nicely. 


	16. Chapter 16: Duel Of freedom

Chapter 16: Duel of Freedom  
  
Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while. That's because of lack of ideas and plus my Zoids stories need attention. So here is an update and when the next one should come out I really don't know. So enjoy and review if you like!  
  
After finding the spare key and unlocking themselves out of the house, Tea has made a deal that the boys can't refuse.  
  
"So even if one of us looses, we all have to stay?" Yugi asks looking at Tea.  
  
"Yep one bad apple spoils the rest." Tea says turning to the girls. "Girls present decks."  
  
All the girls pull out their decks.  
  
"Now this is how it is going to go. We will all have our separate duels and a score board." Tea says pacing while explaining the rules.  
  
"Wait why is serenity in this? She can't duel." Bakura says turning to Serenity. Serenity walks up to Bakura and shows him her deck.  
  
"I'll make chicken parts out of you." Serenity says waving her deck in his face.  
  
"Oh and I forgot to mention. Serenity has gotten good with her dueling so who she picks to duel, be very afraid." Tea says grinning.  
  
"Can't we make a compromise of some sort?" Joey asks looking around Mai's perfume bottle.  
  
"Like what?" Mai asks putting her perfume away.  
  
"Like can't we just flatter you guys and spend the rest of the day with you?" Joey asks hoping that would work.  
  
"Well Tea." Mai says turning to her.  
  
"MMM let me see, no." Tea says as Joey's expression falls. "After what you guys put us through and Yugi's so called choking up blood really bothered me."  
  
"Yeah well that was Yugi, let the rest of us go." Yami says dancing. Yugi throws a death glare at Yami.  
  
"They are girls. They won't listen me to us." Duke says looking around behind the girls. "We can't even make a run for it."  
  
"Maybe we can come to an agreement of some sort." Bakura says smiling, trying to cover his fear.  
  
"I already said it wouldn't work. Girls pick your partners and make them pay." Tea says grabbing Yugi's arm.  
  
"Tea, If I haven't already mentioned, you look really beautiful today." Yugi says smiling.  
  
"Get over here and let's duel." Tea says making Yugi sit in the spot she picked.  
  
Mai has Joey, Stacey has Bakura, Maggie has Marik, Serenity has Tristian, Isis has Yami, and Duke is with another girl who is good at dueling. Everyone starts out at 2,000 life points.  
  
Tea shuffles her deck and Yugi freezes up, afraid of what could happen if he lost the duel.  
  
"Tea I can always do something else to make it up to you." Yugi says hoping she would call this off.  
  
"No. Shuffle and let's play." Tea says laying her deck out.  
  
Mai and Joey*  
  
Mai is done shuffling her deck and Joey has just finished picking his cards.  
  
"Mai I love you hair today and you smell nice." Joey says as Mia looks up at him with a bored expression  
  
"I heard that one before." Mai says picking her hand to duel with. "Just pick your hand and let's get this over with so you can be at my every command."  
  
Joey picks his cards to duel and wonders if he can tip the game his way so he can win.  
  
Stacey and Bakura*  
  
Bakura is looking at his hand and is watching Stacey at the same time, looking at every card she picks up to be in her hand.  
  
"Well your move." Stacey says keeping her eye on Bakura's hand.  
  
"No I don't want to ruin a good turn. You go." Bakura says permitting Stacey.  
  
"No I want you to go so I can see where we stand." Stacey says. :::I want to know what he is going to throw down.:::  
  
Tristian and Serenity*  
  
Serenity throws out a card that Tristian may not be able to beat.  
  
"Serenity can I brush your hair?" Tristian asks hoping to distract her focus.  
  
"Shut up and let's do this." Serenity says watching Tristian. Tristian finally throws out a card that is on defense mode. That makes Serenity smile.  
  
"You know I can beat that right?" Serenity says looking at Tristian, who suddenly notices he made a mistake.  
  
"Uh is it too late to take that back?" Tristian asks looking at it.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Serenity says throwing down a card of much higher life points and taking 800 of Tristian's.  
  
"That hurt." Tristian whines as Serenity smiles.  
  
"Well you should have been watching your hand while dueling instead of trying to distract me." Serenity says now playing another card in attack mode.  
  
Tristian studies the card and looks in his hand, now seeing he may have something to beat that card.  
  
Mai and Joey*  
  
Mai just threw out her harpy lady number 1. Joey looks and sees it's in defense mode.  
  
"In defense Mai?" Joey asks looking up at her. Mai just shrugs.  
  
Bakura and Stacey*  
  
One is still waiting for the other to make a move.  
  
"Go on Stacey, ladies first." Bakura says still waiting on her.  
  
"No it's ok. This time you go." Stacey says as her palms become sweaty with anticipation.  
  
"I'm not moving first." Bakura says covering his hand of cards.  
  
"I know why you're waiting on me." Stacey says now looking at him.  
  
"Why?" Bakura asks curiously.  
  
"Because I may throw out a card that you will be able to beat and take away my life points. Nope you go and go now." Stacey says now getting frustrated.  
  
"No that's not why. It's because I just want you to go first." Bakura says.  
  
"Right." Stacey says still waiting.  
  
Yami and Isis*  
  
"Now with me throwing this out, you may not be able to out do it." Isis says now looking at Yami.  
  
"No I think I can." Yami says looking through his deck.  
  
:::::No I can't. I have to make a move and fast.::::  
  
"Come on Yami. Move your cards." Isis says looking at him think. Yami pulls his hand away from his face and smiles at Isis.  
  
"You look really beautiful today. Your hair is shiner then normal." Yami says sucking up.  
  
"Move or I'll make you forfeit, which will make you loose and you boys will wait on us hand and foot without loosing." Isis says, which makes Yami heart race.  
  
"Um ok, let me think." Yami says looking through his hand of cards.  
  
The score*  
  
Tristian lost 800 life points and is going down until he pulls off a miracle.  
  
Yugi lost 600, while tea lost 200. The score is up and down.  
  
Joey is loosing against Mai, but has regained his spot.  
  
Duke is winning the duel, making the girl he is playing against loose to him.  
  
"Hey boys we are almost home free." Duke says smiling to himself.  
  
"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." The girl says making duke look on the floor. "You just lost 900 life points."  
  
Duke falls over from shock.  
  
"I never loose to a girl and I won't stop now." Duke says getting back up to turn the tables on her.  
  
Well that's enough for now. Sorry if I didn't name, but a few cards, because those duels confuse me and quite frankly, I don'' want to confuse the points and myself so I hope you like this and review. If you don't review, then hey the story will still stand, but yet no flames for you bored readers.  
  
Thanks and Review. 


	17. Chapter 17: Maids in Hand baskets

Chapter 17: Maids in hand baskets  
  
Sorry I haven't updated everyone. I've been extremely busy with school and life. I have two more weeks until I get out for the semester. I know this chapter may not be like the rest, but hey after doing so much homework and dealing with life, anything would look good to read at this point.  
  
Well Enjoy!  
  
Duke is refusing to loose to a girl and plans to set the boys free so they won't have to answer to the girls.  
  
"Tea, can we please come to a better understanding?" Yugi asks looking up from his deck.  
  
"No. You pulled the choking up blood trick and now you owe me for scaring me." Tea states.  
  
"Well Tea it's not my fault. I was put up to it." Yugi complains.  
  
"Well for whoever put you up to it, then you have to blame them for getting you and the rest of the boys in this." Tea says drawing another card. She places on the field. Yugi looks down at it and frowns.  
  
::::I hope one of the other guys are winning because at this rate, I'm going to make sure we are all in aprons.::: Yugi thinks to himself.  
  
Mai and Joey*  
  
Mai seems to have the upper hand, while Joey seems to try to regain the rest of his life points. He currently stands at 100, despite the upper hand he had.  
  
"Mai would it be ok to forfeit now?" Joey asks looking up from his deck.  
  
"From what I see, you still have a chance to win." Mai says looking down at both their ends.  
  
"You're just saying that." Joey says laying out a card, much weaker then Mai's.  
  
"Well I gave you a chance." Mai says laying out a card to make her harpy lady much stronger. The last of Joey's life points are eliminated. Mai stands up.  
  
"Attention ladies, I just made one of the good apples of the group go bad, so guess what its time for." Mai says now seeing all the boys look in horror and now stare a death glare at Joey.  
  
"I tried." Joey says now lowering his head in shame.  
  
"Tea, have I ever told you how much I really, really, really love you today?" Yugi asks trying to suck up to Tea.  
  
"You know the rules, you loose and the rest of the boys and you have to wait on us hand and foot. Get to work." Tea says now collecting her cards.  
  
Moments later*  
  
The boys are in the kitchen cooking wearing aprons. Joey has to tend to Mai's every need, while Bakura is at Serenity's mercy.  
  
"I'm not liking this." Yugi says standing over the stove, putting noodles in a pot of boiling water.  
  
"If it weren't for Joey and his weakness for Mai." Duke to says now picking up some flour and putting it in a zip lock bag. He fills the bag up and seals it. He turns to the couch to where Joey and Mai are sitting and slings the bag at Joey. It explodes when it comes in contact with Joey's head.  
  
"Hey who the hell threw that?" Joey says now noticing a huge mess behind him and in his hair.  
  
"Dork." Duke yells. "Now if you boys don't mind, I have to make soup for Stacey. She likes little hot dog bits in hers."  
  
Livingroom*  
  
"This is the life huh ladies?" Tea says looking up from the movie.  
  
"Yeah it is." Isis says now twitching from the rough filing Yami is inflicting. "Watch it with the file."  
  
"Sorry Isis." Yami says as he resumes filing and throwing a death glare to Joey.  
  
"I was going to do my toe nails tomorrow, but I'm glad it's getting done now." Mai states now turning to Joey who is trying not to smell the nail polish remover.  
  
"Mai, do I really have to use this first and then the nail polish?" Joey asks moving the nail polish remover away from his face.  
  
"Yes you do, now stop asking questions and continue removing." Mai demands turning her attention back to the magazine she's reading.  
  
"Serenity I think I brushed your hair enough." Bakura says now putting the brush down and massaging his hand.  
  
"Did I says stop?" Serenity asks making Bakura twitch. He goes back to brushing. He, too, throws a death glare at Joey.  
  
In the kitchen*  
  
Yugi and the other guys are still cooking. Yugi is adding some more ingredients to the pot.  
  
"I never did this before and if I know one thing, Tea is going to be sick off of this." Yugi says looking in the pot at what he did put in. Duke walks over and looks in the pot too.  
  
"Yeah, not only will she be sick, but regretting she is keeping us here." Duke says, now grinning to himself. "That's perfect."  
  
"No I'm not trying to make her sick." Yugi says turning off the fire.  
  
"You see Yugi you don't get it. If we serve this to one girl, she'll pass the dish around and then while they are in the bathroom throwing their guts up, we can get out." Duke says nodding as Yugi smiles.  
  
"Well as mean as that sounds, I guess it could work." Yugi says now agreeing to Duke's plan.  
  
Livingroom*  
  
Tea's stomach suddenly growls.  
  
"Yugi, how much longer? I'm getting hungry." Tea demands now turning towards the kitchen.  
  
"Not long Tea." Yugi calls back now turning back to the stove. Duke grabs the hot sauce.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Yugi asks as Duke takes the top off.  
  
"She might not like hot food so she might over heat after eating this." Duke says about to put some hot sauce in the pot, but is stopped by Yugi.  
  
"An if she does?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Oh I never thought about that." Duke says as Yugi rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh Yugi remember, I like my food spicy, but not too hot." Tea calls to Yugi.  
  
"That answers your question?" Yugi asks looking annoyed at Duke.  
  
Duke shrugs.  
  
"Joey can you hurry up, I'm getting a cramp in my foot." Mai complains. Joey is getting dizzy from the nail polish fumes.  
  
"Mai, I'm getting dizzy." Joey says putting the nail polish down.  
  
"Now Joey you know the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you." Mai says in a pity voice.  
  
"I've seen and felt love and believe me this is far from love." Joey says lying back on the couch trying to get his sense of smell back.  
  
"Ok I can't brush anymore." Bakura says putting the brush down.  
  
"Well there is something else you can do for me." Serenity says. Bakura prepares for the worst. She gets up and takes Bakura by the hand. Tristian, from the kitchen spots them leaving the area and to the back.  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm stuck cooking and she walks off with someone like him." Tristian says with burning anger building up.  
  
"Hey where is Marik? Isn't he suppose to be doing this with us?" Duke asks.  
  
Marik comes from the back holding a toilet brush and wearing some yellow gloves.  
  
"Answers your question?" Yugi says now turning to Duke.  
  
"Man that is just wrong." Duke says spotting Marik.  
  
"I'm assuming you did a great job." Tea says looking up at Marik.  
  
"I guess." Marik says with an exhausted expression. "Please no more work."  
  
"I'll think about it." Tea says grinning at Marik.  
  
Yugi is finally done with his meal for Tea and puts it on a plate. He carries it out to the livingroom to her.  
  
"Here's your meal." Yugi says handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you." Tea says taking it from him. Just then the phone rings. Tea reaches over and picks it up.  
  
"Hello Gardner Residence." Tea answers.  
  
"Hi dear. How's everything at home?" a familiar voice on the other end asks.  
  
"Oh everything is great mom." Tea says into the other end, now getting everyone's attention.  
  
"Ok well that's great, you did remember the no boys rule." Mrs. Gardner says.  
  
"Oh yeah I sure did mom." Tea says nervously.  
  
"Well dear, I know I said we'd be home by Sunday, but we are coming home a lot sooner." Mrs. Gardner says, making Tea sit up.  
  
"How soon?" Tea asks, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"In about two hours dear." Mrs. Gardner says.  
  
"Ok mom, see you and dad then." Tea says hanging up the phone with a gaze of horror on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mai asks putting her magazine down.  
  
"My parents will be home in two hours and this place is a mess." Tea says putting the plate aside and standing up. "Bakura and Serenity." The two come from the back.  
  
"Ok everyone, help me clean up because if they come home and see this mess, I am so grounded forever." Tea freaks out. "Especially if they find out that I had boys over and that will double it."  
  
"Come get up Joey. We have to get this place cleaned up." Mai says turning to the half-conscious Joey.  
  
"Please no more nail polish." Joey says unaware.  
  
"This is no time to talk about nail polish Joey." Mai says grabbing him up by the collar. "We have to clean this place up."  
  
"Everyone, hurry now." Tea freaks and forgetting about the plate Yugi made for her.  
  
"I went through all that trouble for nothing?" Yugi asks himself. "Well at least I won't let it go to waste."  
  
Yugi takes the plate and begins eating while everyone begins cleaning up.  
  
Ok Like I said before, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have been busy with school and dealing with my life along with writer's block. I don't care who doesn't like this chapter because this is the chapter and all I came up with. The next chapter should be out shortly. I'm not sure.  
  
To flamers, you're only going to be wasting your breath, so save it because I won't care what you have to say. I would like for to do a better job and if you can't, cram it.  
  
Review and thanks. 


End file.
